Bullying a Sora
by HOMOFOGAS
Summary: ¿Por qué de repente su dulce, tímida y reservada mejor amiga es una perra con ella? Sora creyó que la mejor etapa de su vida estaba por comenzar... Pero no, ¡Es un infierno! Mimi la odia, Matt no le habla y hasta Tai le da la espalda. Para Faty :D
1. Perra y Traidora, la amistad perfecta

_Holaaaaa :D Pídeme esta volvió esta Primavera/Otoño con un nuevo fic que tiene por tema algo que todos hemos hecho o sufrido, el bullying xD Y si, no se hagan los locos xDDD Todos alguna vez hemos hecho bullying o lo hemos sufrido :B _

_Y antes de seguir con el blablá... **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO FATYYYYYYYYYYYYY *-* **Linda, no nos olvidamos de ti :D Esperamos de todo corazón que te guste mucho y te rías con él, tanto como nosotras nos reímos escribiendo :B Felicidades por tus 17 añitos! Estás en la flor de la vida *^* Nos sentimos viejas u_u No, mentira xDDDD Seguimos siendo sensuales 1313_

_Bueno, ahí está. Ámenlo y disfrútenlo ;D_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Digimon no nos pertenece, por eso somos tan antipáticas.**

* * *

_**Bullying a Sora**_

_Capítulo 1: Perra y Traidora, la amistad perfecta._

* * *

_Tan solo llevaba un día en la primaria y ya se encontraba llorando… Quería a su mamá, seguramente ella podía abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien… Quería a su papá, él no dejaría de repetirle que las princesas lindas no lloraban, y le podría comprar otra muñeca, pero ninguna muñeca podía reemplazar a su Barbie favorita._

—_¿Por qué estás llorando?_

_La pregunta de la niña en frente suyo la sacó de sus pensamientos y provocó que su llanto parara por unos instantes. Levantó su cabeza que había permanecido apoyada sobre sus rodillas entre sus brazos, para ver a quien le hablaba. Lo que más le llamó la atención, mucho más que su cabello rojizo, fue la extraña preocupación que mantenía hacia ella. Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo al recordar por qué había estado llorando._

—_U-unos… niños se, se, se lle…varon m-mi… BARBIEEEEE. _

_Y así habían vuelto los llantos, pataleos, gritos y todo lo que comprendía el enojo y tristeza de una niña de 6 años. La niña frente a ella la vio como si el fin del mundo se acercase, y lo era… Una Barbie, para una niña era un tesoro irremplazable._

—_¿Quién lo hizo? —preguntó la pelirroja totalmente decidida._

_Ella por su parte la miró con curiosidad de sus actos, limpió su carita de las lágrimas que brotaban regularmente de sus ojos con ambas manos y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a los bravucones que le habían provocado semejante tortura. Cuando finalmente los halló, los señaló con su pequeño índice. Vio como la niña volteaba en la dirección a la que ella había apuntado y muy decidida caminaba hacia los secuestradores de su Barbie. La observó por unos segundos alejarse, y ella no se quedaría ahí, también era curiosa, quería saber qué gran castigo tendrían esos malvados seres._

_Unos metros más allá, a las orillas de un gran árbol se encontraban los malvados secuestradores de su Barbie, ambos niños eran poseídos por la maldad que se hacía notar en sus rostros. Los dos cavaban muy afanadamente un hoyo en la tierra, cuando habían acabado ya, el moreno tomó a la pequeña muñeca, la puso despiadadamente en el orificio recién construido y la tapó con unas cuantas hojas secas que había recolectado de por ahí cerca, mientras su rubio amigo cubría su boca con ambas manos y reía muy cómplice. Se disponían a tapar a la pobre e indefensa Barbie con la tierra que habían sacado anteriormente cuando su atención fue llamada por la pelirroja._

—_Devuélvanme la Barbie. —habló amenazante la chica._

—_No te metas Sora. —le espantó el rubio, algo que ella tomó como un insulto._

_La pequeña castaña, ya sin lágrimas en sus ojitos, se dedicaba a ver a aquella defensora de la justicia reclamar por los derechos de su Barbie, aunque a los niños parecía poco importarle_

—_¡Devuélvemela!_

—_¿Y si no queremos? —se levantó desafiante esta vez el moreno. —¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Golpearnos? —preguntó irónico con sus dos manos sobre sus caderas. —No puedes golpear a tu novio, eso no hacen los novios._

_Ella había sido testigo de toda la escena. El chico moreno se había parado amenazante frente a la niña, que en menos de un segundo ya le había plantado un fuerte golpe en medio de su pecho, provocando que cayera sentado en el suelo, en tanto el rubio miraba con sorpresa la acción, su mirada azul se alternaba entre su amigo y la niña ruda que tenía en frente y que había botado a su amigo. Luego la pelirroja caminó unos pasos y se agachó para alcanzar su Barbie y sacarla del suelo, la limpió un poco con su manito y se la extendió a ella sonriéndole._

—_Gracias… —habló respondiéndole también la sonrisa a su salvadora. _

—_¿Quieres ir a jugar? —preguntó dulcemente la niña, a lo que ella tímida aún asintió con una amplia sonrisa._

Una suave risa había escapado de sus labios. Así había sido como su preciada amistad con su mejor amiga del alma había comenzado, a su tierna edad de 6 años y con los 12 años que habían transcurrido desde entonces, no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, es más, cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte, más indestructible… O eso era lo que ella creía…

—_Ishida, Yamato. —anunció el profesor, a lo que, segundos después, Matt se levantaba de su asiento para subir a la tarima del escenario, estrechar la mano de su profesor y las personas presentes junto a él, tomar su diploma, saludar, y volver a su asiento recibido por todos los aplausos de sus compañeros, sus familiares y también sus amigos, entre los cuales se encontraba ella, aplaudiendo muy efusivamente._

_Ésta vez fijó su vista en una chica que se encontraba unos cuantos asientos más atrás que su amigo, sonrió al verla tan nerviosa, jugando con el borde de su falda y de vez en cuando soplando el cordón de su gorro de graduación. Sin pensarlo más, sacó su celular y tecleó rápido un mensaje para ella. Supo que lo había recibido cuando la vio más nerviosa aún revolver sus bolsillos, y supo que la había ayudado a calmarse cuando volteó hacia ella con una gran sonrisa. Mimi levantó ambos pulgares para darle ánimo y hacerle entender que nada podía salir mal._

—_Takenouchi, Sora. —habló una vez más el profesor, y junto a esto, como en todas las ocasiones, todos sus compañeros de pie, aplaudiéndole mientras subía a la tarima, saludaba, recibía su diploma, posaba para la foto y bajaba._

_Ella nuevamente sonreía. Su amiga ya era toda una adulta, se estaba graduando de la preparatoria, ahora nuevos retos la esperaban en la universidad, sería una universitaria, ¡su mejor amiga era universitaria! En cambio ella, tendría que sufrir una vez más todo un año entero sin su casi hermana del alma, así como lo había vivido en su último año de primaria y también en su último año de secundaria, ahora no sería la excepción…_

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando por fin vio a su amiga acercarse hacia la salida de su facultad, pero no venía sola, ni seria, al contrario… Su expresión poco a poco comenzó a cambiar.

—Hola mi amor. —saludó Matt abrazando a su novia por la cintura. La verdad es que no fue por haber sido una mala novia, al contrario, siempre ella estaba preocupada de lo que le pasaba a su novio, si él necesitaba tiempo a solas, ella no tenía ningún problema en dárselo, no como otras novias celosas que conocía que llamaban a su pareja cada cinco segundos por cualquier cosa, pero realmente, ésta vez, no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio hasta que la había abrazado… ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en una novia mala?

—Hola. —saludó sonriente en un intento de ocultar su preocupación.

Había sido el primer día de sus amigos y su novio en la universidad, sabía que Matt y Sora salían a la misma hora, sin embargo Tai saldría un poco más tarde, por lo que tendría que ir solo al lugar donde habían dispuesto ir a comer. Y claro, en efecto, Matt estaba ahí, Sora estaba ahí, pero había otra persona que no le cuadraba en su esquema… ¿Quién era esa?

Achicó sus ojos a medida que ambas chicas se iban acercando. A decir verdad se le hacía bastante extraño ver a Sora sin el uniforme de la preparatoria, es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo la veía en la escuela, tener que coordinar ahora para verla le resultaba sumamente extraño, y mucho más extraño le parecía que su mejor amiga anduviera feliz de la vida comentando cosas y riendo con OTRA chica. Haciendo memoria, ella era la única amiga de la pelirroja, además de la hermana menor de su novio, Hikari, a quien conocía de pequeña y la novia de Ken, Miyako, pero básicamente porque la veía en reiteradas ocasiones. Ella no era de andar buscando amigas, siempre se había llevado mejor con los chicos, bastaba con verla junto con Matt y Tai… Con ella había sido un caso especial.

¿Por qué se reía tanto con esa chica? ¿Cómo era que le caía bien en tan poco tiempo?

Apenas había tenido la oportunidad de verla 10 segundos y ya la detestaba.

—¡Hola amiga! —ahora era ella quien abrazaba a su amiga, prácticamente había tenido que corretear a Matt para poder hacerlo. La saludó con un beso en la mejilla y luego se separó sonriente y feliz de verla. El sentimiento era mutuo.

—¿Ella es tu mejor amiga? ¡Es una bebé! —habló la otra chica, juraba que con ese tipo de comentarios iba a caerle bien… _Qué estúpida._

—No es ni siquiera un año menor que yo. —defendió Sora manteniendo su sonrisa. —Mimi, ella es Mariko…

—_¡NA! Jijiji —_pensó ella, y si quería que sus pensamientos permanecieran ahí, en su cabeza, donde debían estar, tenía que mantenerse seria, o al menos tratar, por lo que oprimió sus labios inmediatamente cuando estos formaron una sonrisa.

Luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más, Sora y la yegua de despidieron, ésta última se fue quizás adonde, la verdad no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo, solo quería pasar un rato agradable con sus mejores amigos y su novio.

Había pasado el tiempo, Tai ya había llegado al lugar acordado, sin embargo, lo único que había escuchado decir a los tres, eran solo elogios para esa recién aparecida de Mariko… _¡NA!_ ¿Qué tenía esa tonta que no tuviera ella? Era linda, carismática, amable, sensible, buena amiga, honesta, comprensiva, tímida y reservada… ¿Qué más querían de ella?

Así como ella lo veía, lo único que quería esa maldita aparecida era quitarle su puesto como amiga de Tai, mejor amiga de Sora, y quizás también como la novia de Matt, porque sí, él también había contribuido con unos cuantos halagos para "ESA" ¿Acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer? Ni que la tipa esa sea tan linda, graciosa o inteligente… Al parecer esa arpía estaba en plan de quitarle a sus amigos, aquellos que conocía desde hace los seis años, aquellos con los que había pasado su infancia y su adolescencia. No estaba dispuesta a perderlos por una roba-amigo, roba-mejores-amigas y además roba-novios. Maldita… ¡MALDITA!

* * *

—¿De qué hablas? Es muy simpática.

"_Muy simpática"_ Estaba más que visto que la muy maldita ya le había lavado el cerebro a su novio. Ella entrecerró sus ojos dejando al descubierto que para nada le había parecido una buena idea de parte de Matt.

—Dale una oportunidad… ¿Por mi?

Lo odiaba… Mentira, no podía odiarlo, pero odiaba que usara esa cara para obligarla a hacer lo correcto cuando era más que obvio que ella no quería hacerlo. No quería conocerla, no quería saber lo simpática, amable, cómica, divertida e interesante que era ella, mucho menos quería darle una oportunidad… Pero Matt había dicho las palabras mágicas _"¿Por mi?"_ Mimi apretó la mandíbula y puso en blanco los ojos. Apenas su novio vio aquel gesto la abrazó en un intento de apaciguar en cierta medida el hecho de que con su expresión prácticamente la haya obligado a intentar llevarse bien con aquella mujerzuela que intentaba quitarle a su mejor amiga.

—¿Lo harás?

—Claro que si, amor… Solo si tú haces algo por mi también.

—Por ti, lo que sea. —habló él casi en un romántico susurro mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

—No le hables. —pidió la castaña con la misma expresión que había utilizado él antes. Matt levantó ambas cejas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó irónico y Mimi suspiró rendida y volvió a rodar sus ojos.

—OK…

Recibió una cálida sonrisa de parte de su novio, además de un tierno beso en los labios antes de despedirse de ella. Por su parte mantuvo la misma sonrisa de niña enamorada hasta que el rubio salió del departamento y cuando ya estuvo lo bastante lejos para escucharla, cerró la puerta de golpe, empleando toda la fuerza interior que puso sacar en ese momento de gran enojo.

—¡PERRA!

Le estaba quitando a su mejor amiga y ahora más encima tenía a SU novio de su lado. Sin duda esa "Mariko"_¡Na!_ Era el perfecto ejemplo para la definición de la palabra _Perra_, en todo su esplendor.

* * *

Ya llevaba casi una hora de retraso, la verdad no tenía moral para criticarla ni nada parecido, ella era la reina y soberana de la impuntualidad, no Sora. Suspiró. Aún no entendía en qué momento Matt la había convencido para organizar algo con Sora y su nueva amiga, se maldijo ella misma por ser débil. Ella no quería tratar a esa entrometida, le daba mala espina desde que la vio.

Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba juzgando mal, muy mal. Ella no era de esa clase de personas que hablaba mal de la gente, ni mucho menos llegaba a odiarlas, por más que se lo merezcan, y si apenas la había visto y cruzado palabra con esa chica, habría que darle una segunda oportunidad para ver qué tal. Por Matt y por el bien de su amistad con Sora… ya se estaban tardando mucho, estaba sola como hongo en la heladería la favorita de ella y su mejor amiga.

¿Qué le costaba enviarle un mensaje diciendo voy a llegar tarde luego te explico por qué? Pero ya había pasado poco más de una hora y la pelirroja no daba señales de vida, tan clara que fue diciendo la hora y el lugar. Y según Sora, la susodicha, había aceptado gustosa salir con ellas dos. ¿Existía la remota posibilidad de que su mejor amiga la haya dejado plantada?

Tomó dos bocanadas de aire, tratando de evitar ponerse verde de coraje. Si al final la Mariko_na _influyó en Sora e hizo que cambiara de opinión para dejarla plantada. Si ella es la causante de desatar una guerra civil, de formar el enorme abismo entre ella y su mejor amiga. De seguro se hacia la linda frente a todos, pero aprovechaba de estar a solas con la pelirroja para cambiar e interceptar en todas las decisiones de ella. Peor, y si la convencía de dejar hacerla a un lado, de ponerla en su contra…

—Amiga —escuchó tras de sí. Era Sora. La castaña sintió como su respiración volvía hacer normal, su mejor amiga llegó tarde pero llegó.

—Amiga —sonrió —¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? ¡Tengo rato esperándolas! —comentó una vez que tuvo a las dos frente a ella.

Sora y su nueva amiga se voltearon a ver. Era esa mirada que reflejaba la complicidad de las dos mejores amigas del mundo. Mimi hizo una mueca de desagrado ¡Ni una semana tenían tratándose y ya eran cómplices! Mariko no perdía el tiempo, escalaba rápido la maldita sanguijuela.

El mundo de la tímida y reservada castaña se puso de cabeza cuando las dos muchachas que estaban frente a ellas soltaron unas risas pícaras. Sentía celos y muchos celos, Sora solamente hacia eso con ELLA.

—Fuimos de compras —aparte de acaparadora es una metiche. Le mostró las bolsas que cargaban.

Atónita abrió completamente sus ojos. ¡La peor de las traiciones! Quiso gritar, golpear, llorar, matar, correr, romperles las compras, destruir todo. Las bolsas eran de su tienda favorita. El mundo se le vino encima, sintió como caía en un agujero negro sin fin. La tierra simplemente dejó de girar.

Enderezó su postura. —¿Perdón? —¿escuchó bien? ¿su mejor amiga se fue de compras sin ella? Miró a Sora, quien sonreía descaradamente, la castaña supo que ignoraba el daño que le había causado con esa relevación.

—Fuimos de compras —dijo con una enorme alegría.

No se daba cuenta que la estaba matando con pequeños golpes. Le clavó algo en el corazón y ella misma era quien estaba remoliendo todo. No sabía que dolía más, si la deslealtad de su mejor amiga o que ella simplemente no se diera cuenta de su dolor. ¿Por qué no la invitó? Si la hubiese llamado antes, ella las acompaña con mucho gusto. Por favor, Sora la conocía bastante bien, sabía a la perfección que no se negaría a encontrarlas en la tienda. Además tenerla ahí esperando, casi le salen raíces, demostró una cosa: Sora ya no prefería estar con ella. Ahora prefería a la desgraciada de Mariko.

De seguro esa gata, que camina en dos patas, intervino para que su mejor amiga la excluyera de sus planes… primero era una ida al centro comercial. Luego sería cruelmente excluida de la vida de su mejor amiga, de su amigo y quizá de su novio.

Sonrió fingidamente. No quería ni que le mostraran lo que compraron, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo, que la tierra se la tragara y no la regresara. Todo eso era indigno de ella. Sacaría sus dotes histriónicos a flote para ocultar sus sentimientos. Por nada del mundo le demostraría a esa mujer que está acabando con ella.

Mimi se admiró por poder guardar la calma ante esa situación. —Me alegró que hayan comprado muchas cosas —si Sora no se tomó la molestia de darle explicaciones por las cual no le mandó un mensaje diciendo que se demoraba, ella no se las pediría. Si a ella no le importa dárselas, a ella le importa menos pedírselas —vamos a pedir un helado.

* * *

—Pase. —permitió cuando sintió que golpeaban su puerta.

Y así lo hizo Satoe, quien cuando vio a su pequeña sentada con ambas piernas cruzadas sobre su cama, jugar tristemente con su osito de felpa, sintió que se le partía el alma. —Cariñito, ¿estás bien? —la respuesta era un obvio "no" y lo confirmó cuando la castaña alzó la mirada hacia su madre, tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos. Inmediatamente se sentó junto a su hijita querida y la envolvió en un abrazo de oso maternal. A penas lo hizo, Mimi comenzó a llorar de nuevo y ella sintió que le destrozaban cruelmente el corazón. ¿Había alguien tan cruel en el mundo que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a su retoño? —¿Qué pasa querida? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿cierto? ¿Problemas con Matt…? —ella negó.

—Peor… —fue lo único que puso formular antes de que su voz volviera a flaquear y ser interrumpida por sollozos.

¡¿Peor?

—Sora… —los sollozos amenazaban cada vez más con no dejarla hablar. —ella… ¡Ella tiene una nueva mejor amiga!

Llanto, era lo único que se podía percibir en la rosada habitación. Satoe abrió sus ojos con mucha impresión.

—Todo porque ahora está en la universidad y necesita cambiar de aire y de amistades… Yo soy muy inmadura para su nuevo mundo… —hablaba sin esperazas ella, lo cual cada vez desgarraba más y más el pobre corazón de su madre, a tal punto que ya en pocos segundos estaba segura que se pondría a llorar con ella. —Además, su nueva amiga está en la misma carrera que ella, les gustan las mismas cosas, y… ¡Y van de compras sin mi! —exclamó volviendo a estallar en llanto.

—Ya, tranquila hijita… No pasa nada. Me tienes a mi. —habló contenta, cambiando completamente su expresión. —Soy tu mejor amiga, y eso nunca va a cambiar. —Fue recién ahí, luego de aquellas simples palabras cuando Mimi rompió el abrazo que le otorgaba su madre y la miró extrañada. Ella le devolvió la mirada ¿qué tenían de raras aquellas palabras? ¡Es más, le habían salido de lo más profundo y honesto de su linda y pura alma!

—¿De qué estás hablando, mamá? Tú no eres mi mejor amiga, ¡eres mi mamá!

—Pero… Yo creí que…

—No mamá, nosotras nunca hemos sido ni podremos ser mejores amigas.

Dicho esto la castaña se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación, dejando a su madre completamente desconcertada y ésta vez, siendo ella, la que estaba apunto de romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

* * *

—¿Está Matt? —el moreno vio como es que los ojos de la castaña estaban llenos de lágrimas, notó también como reprimía las ganas de llorar.

—No —dijo con suavidad, menos mal que tenía experiencia en el campo de ver a chicas llorar, tener una hermana menor era bueno en ese tipo de ocasiones —¿Pasa algo? —obvio pasaba algo, por eso estaba así… pero a él le tocaba empezar para averiguar ese _algo,_ aunque después se arrepintiera de preguntar e indagar.

—¡Taaaaai! —chilló fuertemente mientras lo abrazaba y empezaba a llorar a corazón abierto en su pecho.

El moreno se quedó quieto, recriminándose que fue mala idea cuestionarla si ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Hubiese sido más fácil decirle que el rubio no tardaría en llegar y hacerse el tonto. Hasta que él imbécil llegara. Pero no, él no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Su maldita conciencia no lo dejó en paz. Mimi lloraba descontroladamente, lo seguía abrazando y las lágrimas no se le iban a terminar en un buen rato. ¿Qué le puede estar pasando a una niña tan tierna como su amiga? ¿El idiota de su novio le hizo algo? No, porque lo andaba buscando…

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó firme. Si ya estaba sufriendo el episodio del llanto desmesurado ahora tendría que aguantar todo, eso había aprendido en su experiencia con las mujeres; soportar hasta el final. Ojalá la castaña no se ponga difícil y no lo obligue a adivinar qué le pasa.

Maldito Matt que no está cuando se le necesita, o Sora… ¿Qué no son las mejores amigas del mundísimo? ¡Él suficiente tiene con su hermana y su novia en estas ocasiones! Para ahora tener a Mimi a nada de inundar su departamento con lágrimas.

Ya. Es su amiga, es una niña sensible y tiene que apoyarla. Además, nadie hace llorar a una mujer y menos si es su amiga. Frunció el ceño molesto, estaba dispuesto a citar en el parking a al bravucón abusivo que la hizo llorar para hacerlo pagar con creces haber lastimado a la linda y tierna Mimi.

—¡Me están robando a mi mejor amiga! —chilló más fuerte.

El moreno se inmutó. ¿Quién carajo se puede estar robando a su mejor amiga? ¿Acaso la están secuestrando y Mimi en vez de pedir ayuda inmediata lloró? —¡¿Qué? —parpadeó unos segundos, para tratar de borrar pensamientos absurdos de su mente en donde Sora era secuestrada por unos coyotes.

—Es Mariko —dejó de abrazar a Tai para verlo fijamente a los ojos. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos rojizos por el llanto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí? —replicó no cayendo en cuenta aún.

—¡Mucho! ¡Me está quitando a mi mejor amiga! —exclamó furiosa —siempre busca la forma para que Sora y yo no estemos juntas. Desde que se conocieron Mariko no la deja, estoy segura de que quiere borrarme de la vida de Sora para quedarse ella. Me quiere eliminar de nuestro grupito, anda con bandera de que es una chica linda, que ayuda a todos, que es simpática ¡Pero esa desgraciada me quiere destruir! Y ya empezó robándome a mi mejor amiga —pataleó fuertemente.

—No creo Mimi, Sora te quiere mucho y jamás te cambiaría por nada ni nadie.

—¡Se fue de compras con ella! —y de nuevo la castaña se volvió un mar de lágrimas.

—¡¿QUÉ? —preguntó escandalizado, esa era la peor ofensa que le podía hacer a Mimi, era peor que darle una puñalada por la espalda, literalmente. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Sora cuando hizo eso? ¡Pobre Mimi! Con razón estaba devastada, su mejor amiga cometió la peor de las traiciones, eso no se le hacía ni al peor enemigo. Ya hablaría seriamente con Sora en el parking…

La castaña trató de contener sus lágrimas. —No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga —su mirada estaba cristalina, su corazón se hacía pequeño con el solo hecho de imaginarse en un mundo sin su amiga, confidente, compañera de penas —no quiero que esa acaparadora me robe a mis amigos.

—No Mimi, eso jamás pasará —consoló —Sora te quiere mucho y nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar en el corazón de ella y con nosotros es igual, somos amigos. Si Sora salió de compras con Mariko, quizá fue porque…

—¡Ya no soy su mejor amiga! ¡Ya no me quiere! —rompió en llanto —se aprovechó de que yo aún no voy en la universidad para absorber el tiempo de MI amiga.

De nuevo el moreno sintió como la castaña lo abrazaba para llorar. El correspondió a ese abrazo para darle apoyo y poder consolarla.

—Llegué —el rubio abrió la puerta, observó la escena: su mejor amigo estrujando a su novia, de inmediato el moreno que estaba frente a la puerta le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Dejó caer la bolsa que traía y se arrimó a ellos.

—Ahí está Matt —le susurró a la castaña con una tierna sonrisa.

La chica, aún entre lágrimas, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de su novio. Él le sonrió tiernamente y extendió sus brazos para envolverla en ellos, la chica se acercó a él y sumergió su rostro en el pecho de él, desahogándose, ahora sí, en los brazos de su amado. Miró desconcertado a su amigo, interrogándole con la mirada. Aclamaba respuestas para entender a Mimi.

El moreno señaló a la chica. Ella era quien le tenía que decir todo.

Frotó su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla el llanto de la castaña no cesaba. A momentos la chica no podía respirar por la fuerza de su llanto. Los ojos ya le ardían de tantas lágrimas, su nariz estaba rojiza. Matt pegó más la cabeza de la chica a su pecho, para poder besarla y de alguna forma calmarla y demostrarle que él estaba con ella.

—¿Mejor? —habló con suavidad ante una eminente serenidad. La chica apenas y avaló moviendo ligeramente cabeza —¿y bien? —interrogó con dulzura, tratando de no presionarla o hacerla romper en llanto nuevamente. Como buen novio comprensivo que era.

—Todo es tu culpa —se apartó de él.

—¿Perdón?

No comprendía. La consoló, fue tierno y ahora era el culpable de quién sabe qué cosa.

—¿No era Mariko? —se metió Tai dudando.

El rubio sintió como un gran peso que cargaba encima desapareció. Ahora ya se sintonizaban mejor.

—Sí —resopló —pero Matt me insistió tanto en darle una oportunidad a esa usurpadora que terminé aceptando. ¿Sabes lo que Sora me hizo por culpa de esa… de esa PERRA? —los chicos abrieron completamente sus ojos, la castaña no era de ese tipo de chicas a las cuales le salían serpientes de la boca cuando hablaba —las cité para comer un helado y luego ir al cine, así tratarla y darle una oportunidad. Pero llegaron tarde porque las DOS se fueron de compras a mi tienda favorita.

—Qué atrocidad —comentó decepcionado de su novia. Sora siendo una mujer tan madura como pudo ser capaz de cometer tan terrible acto ante una pobre y desolada Mimi.

De nuevo la castaña comenzó a sollozar. —Amor, no te pongas así. A lo mejor Sora no te pudo avisar que se demoraría.

—¿Qué le costaba mandarme un mensaje diciendo que la viera en la tienda? ¡Ya me está excluyendo de su vida!

—No crees que exageras —sonrió con timidez, aunque solo recibió la mirada fulminante de su novia y de su mejor amigo, ¿él también estaba enojado con Sora?

—¡NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO! Sora más que nadie sabe que amor ir de compras y que estaría esperándolas en el lugar que las cité, no tiene excusas, porque sabe que hubiera mandado al diablo todos mis planes por ir al centro comercial.

—¿Por qué no hablas con Sora y arreglas el asunto? —sugirió el rubio y de nuevo solo recibió las miradas aniquiladoras de sus acompañantes. Al parecer solo abría la boca para meter la pata.

—Tengo un mejor plan —momento. Él conocía esa sonrisa y esa mirada, la gemela malvada de Mimi se apoderó nuevamente de su cuerpo y estaba completamente que nada bueno saldría de esa posesión —¿Por qué ustedes no dejan de hablarles?

Genial, ahora estaba paranoico… se esperaba un plan más "macabro" por parte de su novia y en cambio recibió otro completamente inmaduro e infantil. Aplicarle la ley del hielo a su amiga de toda la vida era cosa del kínder y ahora, tanto él como Tai, son unos universitarios maduros. La idea era descabellada, el asunto se podía aclarar hablando, pero Mimi estaba empeñada en complicar las cosas. Ya había dejado de hablarle a Mariko, por petición de la castaña, la verdad poco le había pesado hacerlo esa chica no era tan importante en su vida como para abogar por ella y si con ello su querida novia estaba feliz y tranquila con gusto lo haría. Pero todo cambió cuando pidió que le dejara de hablar a la pelirroja. ¿Cómo así? Ella es importante. como todos sus amigos, como para dejarle de hablar por una cosa tan sin chiste y que fácilmente se puede aclarar.

Esperaba que Tai pensara lo mismo que él, así los dos juntos podían poner más autoridad y hacer cambiar de opinión a Mimi, juntos harían que la castaña abriera los ojos y no se dejara llevar por los celos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —habló con seriedad el moreno.

Matt estaba estupefacto observando la pose de su amigo: cruzado de brazos, entrecejo fruncido y mirada decisiva.

—¡Tai tú también! —demonios. ¿Nadie pensaba igual que él?

—¿Acaso tú no me vas a apoyar? —le reprochó con la mirada.

—No me parece lo correcto.

—¿Acaso te parece correcto que su se vaya de compras con otra y la haga esperar? ¡Eso es alto grado de traición! —la defendió Tai —Sora no es así y la única forma de averiguar qué demonios le está pasando es hacer lo que Mimi dice. Por más que sea mi novia y la ame, no me gusta lo que está haciendo…

—Mimi, ya dejé de hablarle a Mariko por ti. Piensa bien las cosas. —suplicó tratando de remover los más profundos sentimientos de su novia.

—¿Y no serías capaz de hacer esta pequeña cosita por mi? ¿No me quieres acaso? —y la castaña de nuevo puso esa carita que lograba poner su mundo de cabeza —Hasta Tai me apoya y es el novio de Sora. Y tú que eres mi pareja no quieres ayudarme.

—No —cerró sus ojos para no caer.

—Ay hombre, qué te cuesta. Te aseguro que Mimi te puede pagar muy bien el favor… tú bien sabes cómo. —comentó con picardía moviendo sus cejas de manera sugerente.

Oh. ¿Qué clase de brujería era esta? ¿el moreno pretendía que cediera a la petición de su novia a cambio de… él ya sabe qué? ¿qué clase de máquina fogosa hambrienta de sexo cree que es? ¡seguramente el aceptará con tal de tener relaciones con su novia. Qué equivocado estaba si creía que con eso iba a convencerlo.

—Si tú dejas de hablarle a Sora, tampoco te darán lo que ya tú sabes. —lo miró hastiado por los chantajes.

Tai lo pensó por unos segundos poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla. —No, no lo creo —sonrió coqueto y le guiñó el ojo de forma insinuante.

¡LE GUIÑÓ EL OJO! ¡LE COQUETEÓ! Eso era demasiado.

—Por favor —puso cara de niña regañada, aprovechando el trance de perturbación de su novio.

Lo miraba insistente.

—No te hagas el difícil. —movió, nuevamente, sus cejas. Su amigo era un idiota si no aceptaba tan buen trato; hacer poco y a cambio le pagarían muy bien.

—Está bien. —puso sus ojos en blanco, dos contra uno. Y uno de esos PESABA y mucho, era bastante difícil ganarle.

—¿Beso? —sonrió la chica contenta.

El rubio asintió. Mimi se paró de puntillas abrazar a su novio por el cuello y poder chocar sus labios contra los de él. El rubio correspondió al beso, mientras sujetaba por la cintura.

* * *

—_Adiviven qué… —habló expectante por la respuesta que le podrían dar sus amigos. Al ver como ambos se miraban y volvían a mirarla con la duda en sus miradas ella decidió proseguir. —¡Tengo una nueva mejor amiga!_

_Matt cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. —Paciancia, Señor… ¡Paciencia! —imploró mentalmente el rubio._

—_Es amable, cariñosa, divertida, simpática… Y lo mejor de todo, es que le gusta el fútbol._

_¿Lo mejor de todo? ¿Desde cuándo eso era "lo mejor de todo"? Mimi DETESTABA el fútbol, lo toleraba única y exclusivamente porque a Sora, su ex mejor amiga, le apasionaba en extremo, nada más… No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la castaña estaba celosa… Además… siendo muy honesto, ¿a qué otra mujer conocía que le gustara el fútbol y que no se tratara de Sora? ¡A NADIE! Porque sensillamente, aquella mujer NO EXISTÍA. Tai podía apostar cualquier cosa, ¡lo que sea! A que la "nueva mejor amiga" de Mimi, era lesbiana._

—_Y… ¿Dónde se conocieron?_

_—Yolei nos presentó. Es amiga de ella. —le sonrió al moreno._

_¡Lesbiana! ¡¿Qué acaso Yolei no podía tener amiga normales? En su lugar solo asintió feliz por la "buena noticia" de su amiga y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa aún más grande y feliz. Matt en tanto seguía respirando profundamente y probablemente contando ya en el número 1000._

—_¿Y sabes qué? —preguntó entusiasta nuevamente hacia el moreno, él levantó una ceja en señal de que continuara. —¡Me invitó al estadio este fin de semana! ¿Sabías que juega Tokyo?_

_¡Ja! ¿Qué si sabía? ¡CLARO QUE ÉL SABÍA! ¿Qué clase de persona creía que era que no sabía de las fechas en las cuales jugaba su equipo favorito? Y lo más importante… ¿Desde cuándo a ella le interesaba tanto todo eso? —Si, lo sabía… —prefirió decirle calmadamente, quizás contar como Matt sería una buena opción._

En aquel momento no le pareció tan importante toda aquella parafernalia de Mimi con su nueva amiga, hasta que la vio parada en la puerta del departamento, platicando con Mimi antes de irse al estadio. Fue ahí cuando sus sospechas se hicieron más que certeras. Volteó a ver a su rubio amigo, y supo que pensaba exactamente igual que él.

—¿Sabes? Después del partido podríamos ir a mi casa a beber algo, ¿quieres? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa sujerente que solo Matt y Tai pudieron notar. Mimi estaba muy ocupada en su mundo de princesas, arcoiris y ponys.

—Ay, gracias. —le sonrió ampliamente. —Que amable. Sí, me encantaría.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mimi volteó dubitativa acerca de la actitud de su novio y su amigo, pero luego sonrió inocentemente.

—Yo… —tragó saliva sin saber qué decir o como justificar su apurada negativa. Carraspeó. —Yo también voy a ir al estadio. Y tú también Matt, ¿no?

—¿Si? ¡Ah, sí! Cierto. —corrigió al notar la fuerte mirada que le había lanzado su amigo. —Ya… tenemos las entradas… Y eso.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Mimi más feliz aún. —¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

* * *

—Mi amor, no tenía idea que te gustaba venir a los partidos de fútbol… —comentó Mimi sonriente. Matt solo se dedicó a mirarla de reojo y con una ceja levantada. ¿Con qué moral venía y le preguntaba ESO?

Ya se encontraban en sus asientos esperando que el partido de inicio. La verdad poco le importaba permanecer concentrada en el juego, ella había ido con otro propósito, y su fiel amiga, la cámara, la ayudaría a cumplir su tan importante misión. No perdió la oportunidad de tomarse fotos a sí misma, a sus amigos, a su novio, a su nueva y mejor amiga, junto a ellos, al estadio, a la gente, a todo lo que viera y que supiera que a Sora, cuando viese las fotos, le dieran ganas de nunca, jamás en la vida, haber conocido a esa perra maldita roba-mejores-amigas. Cuando escuchó los aplausos que se hicieron presentes en el lugar, producto de que ya iban saliendo los jugadores de ambos equipos, su labor de tomar fotos pareció no ser tan importante…

—_No, Mimi, pon atención y mira detenidamente y muy concentrada la televisión… ¡Ahí! Con los números 7 y 8… ¡Los de blanco! Cristiano Ronaldo y Kaká… Son tan lindos, pero soy tan indecisa que no me puedo decidir por uno. —comentaba la pelirroja al punto de la histeria. —Aunque no me molestaría ser la novia de cualquiera de los dos…_

Recordó como Tai, luego de ese comentario se había hecho el indignado, aunque no le haya durado mucho… Luego de los jugadores vio salir a los árbitros, ¿eran cuatro? Ella siempre notaba a uno… Al que Sora siempre le mandaba saludos a su madre…

—_¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo mierda no vio ese penal? ¡ARBITRO Y LA CONCHA DE TU…_

Sip… Sora siempre se acordaba de la pobre madre del árbitro… ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué tenía que andar malgastando su tiempo pensando en Sora, su ex amiga, cuando podía preocuparse de pasar tiempo con su nueva mejor amiga?

(…)

Bueno, tenía que decirlo, a ella no le gustaba el fútbol, pero debía aceptar que luego de todo lo que había gritado en el estadio, ahora estaba como ceda, nada podía enojarla, o esa pensaba ella… Aún no olvidaba la bajeza que le había hecho su ex mejor amiga, y ahora tampoco podía pensar en pasar un rato agradable con su nueva amiga porque, no sabía por qué razón, Matt y Tai habían insistido en que tenían planes con ella y que eran imposibles de posponer. Tampoco había aprovechado aquel tiempo de calidad en el estadio donde su nueva amiga la había invitado porque su amigo y su novio siempre se mantuvieron celosamente a cada lado de ella… ¿Qué rayos les pasaba? Estaba pensando seriamente en que sus amigos eran unos amargados y no querían verla pasando un buen rato con sus nuevas amistades, seguramente estaban siendo doble estándar, a ella le decían una cosa, que la iban a apoyar y todo, pero seguramente en su interior, ambos buscaban que se quedara sin amigas para ir llorando donde Sora y pedirle perdón, pero ella no lo haría, ¡claro que no! Era una dama y tenía orgullo. Sin darse cuenta, quitó toda su atención de su notebook y se cruzó de brazos y piernas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo quería ir a beber con Eiko. —habló ella apunto de hacer un berrinche.

—Eres menor de edad, no puedes.

—Pero he bebido antes… Tú mismo me has dado a probar, ron, vodka, cerveza… Que déjame decirte que es bastante asquerosa, no sé cómo te puede gustar esa cosa.

—Si, bueno, pero bebes conmigo… AQUÍ, donde mis ojos puedan verte y donde yo pueda cuidarte. —vio como ella torcía sus labios y entrecerraba sus ojos para luego voltearse indignada hacia el notebook sobre la mesa.

Aún tenía una importante misión que completar, ya había tomado las fotos del estadio, ahora faltaba la segunda parte; publicarlas en facebook. Sonrió con malicia, pensando en que cuando la desconsiderada pelirroja viera las fotos publicadas se sentiría tan mal que volvería suplicándole perdón, tendría que rogarle de rodillas y besar sus pies para que ella recién pudiera pensar en perdonarla.

—¿Ya subiste las fotos? —preguntó el moreno llegando recién donde su amiga, observaba atento la pantalla del notebook mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba la castaña. Matt suspiró harto, casi había olvidado que toda esa estupidez había sido planeada por la estúpida mentecilla de su amigo.

—En eso estoy. —respondió sonriente ella, pero no sonriente tierna, sino sonriente maquiavélica. Él no quería ser parte de eso, ya suficiente tenía con haber complacido a su loca novia al no hablarle a Mariko, además quería que no le hablaba a Sora tampoco y ahora subiría las fotos del estadio a facebook sin ningún motivo aparente. Pareciera que Tai había encontrado el momento perfecto para pegarle su estupidez y paranoia a su novia.

Mimi volteó hacia el moreno cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de él, y vio a Tai buscando rápidamente entre sus bolsillos algo, probablemente su celular, una vez lo tuvo en sus manos y frente a sus ojos se mantuvo inmóvil por unos instantes, finalmente apretó el botón rojo y dejó el aparato sobre la mesa a un lado del notebook, ella vio en la pantalla. Tenía una llamada perdida de Sora. Una parte de ella quería llorar y dejar todo hasta ahí, ¿en qué momento se habían vuelto tan malos? Sora era su amiga, su mejor amiga… Aunque el sentimiento contrario fue mayor, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dejara ver en su rostro. Después de todo, fue Sora la que decidió cambiar de amigos.

* * *

_Ya! :D Y así termina el primer capítulo de nuestro nuevo proyecto :D Esperamos de todo corazón que les guste y nos lo hagan saber :D Y antes que todo, les decimos que no esperen para muy luego la actualización xDDDDDD Se tomará su tiempo, todo lo bueno se hace esperar, ya tú sabes! xD Recuerden eso porque saldrá mucho en el fic :B Y eso :D Cuídense y pasenla bien ;D así como nosotras ayer que irradiábamos felicidad! :D Sobre todo yo (**Len**) xD_

_**Row&Len**  
_


	2. Palabras que matan, ojos que intimidan

_Holi :D aquí está este par de bellezas con el segundo capítulo de este lindo y bullyneador (?) fic para Faty :D_

_Antes que todo, **Roww de las Merceses del Santo Rosario** quisiera comenzar dedicandole unas palabras a nuestra querida amiga que jura que está pronta a cumplir los 20 años, Faty :D_

**_"FATY ESPERO QUE ACTUALICES PRONTO PORQUE SI NO TE PRIVO DE MI SENSUALIDAD"_**

_Y lo cité TEXTUAL xD Así que Faty... Ya tú sabes 1313_ xDDDD

* * *

**Disclaimer: Como Digimon no nos pertenece, nos pusimos weónas y odiosas! Así que si quieren simpatía de nuestra parte, más les vale que nos regalen los derechos de Digimon. Los queremos dejabo de nuestro arbolito para esta Navidad! **

* * *

_**Bullying a Sora**  
_

_Capítulo 2: Palabras que matan, ojos que intimidan._

* * *

Luego de escuchar por enésima vez como la llamada la enviaba nuevamente al buzón de voz del moreno, sostuvo el celular entre sus manos y miró detenidamente la pantalla, se demoró en cortar porque su mente no era capaz de formular alguna posible explicación lógica que pudiera explicar el repentino enojo que podía tener Tai con ella, porque ¿De qué otro modo se explicaba que no le conteste sus 30 llamadas? ¡30! Eso no era natural… Es decir, si, en ocasiones Tai no le contestaba, pero apenas notaba que tenía una llamada perdida de su novia, le devolvía el llamado. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? Porque se había enojado, obvio, ahora la pregunta del millón era ¿Por qué…?, ¿Acaso había tenido alguna actitud mala hacia él? Quizás lo había ignorado o algo así, pero ella no recordaba nada parecido. ¿Se abría olvidado de alguna fecha importante? ¡IMPOSIBLE! Siempre era él el que se olvidaba de todas las fechas, hasta de su propio cumpleaños, y solo se daba cuenta cuando todos se acercan a él a desearle un feliz cumpleaños… Imposible que él haya recordado una fecha y ella no. Definitivamente su mente en ese momento carecía de lógica alguna y solo formulaba hipótesis ridículas. Prefirió pensar que solo había olvidado su celular en algún lado y que ahora no se acordaba donde lo había dejado y que además, muy posiblemente éste estuviera en silencio. ¡Sí! Eso debía ser… Quizás un rato vagando en Facebook o Twitter la ayudarían a dejar de pensar estupideces. O eso creyó…

No estuvo ni 10 minutos disfrutando de su vagancia por las redes sociales cuando un álbum de fotos publicado por su amiga le llamó enormemente la atención.

—¿"Tokyo v/s Tokushima"?

Tenía que ser una broma… No podía ser real…

¡Le hackearon el Facebook a Mimi! Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, y a diferencia de sus demás pensamientos sobre el enojo de su novio, éste si tenía mucha lógica. Su amiga odiaba el fútbol, bastaba ver su expresión cada vez que salía el tema entre ella y Tai.

Con gran curiosidad abrió el álbum, y se dio cuenta que no le habían hackeado el Facebook a su amiga, que realmente era ella, pues salía en varias fotos, además habían muchas fotos del estadio y de los jugadores de ambos equipos, los que ella podía reconocer perfectamente. También habían fotos de una chica que se le hacía muy familiar, de Matt y también de…

—¿Tai…? —soltó casi apunto de llorar. Le costaba tragar, le costaba respirar, sus latidos se hacían cada vez más rápidos, su respiración irregular, comenzaron a arderle los ojos… ¿Qué hacía Tai en el estadio? Él mismo le había dicho que verían juntos en partido en su departamento, y si quería ir al estadio, ¿por qué no la había invitado? Ella feliz hubiera aceptado acompañarlo… Y lo más importante, ¡¿Qué hacía MIMI en el estadio? ¡Ella ODIABA el fútbol! No entendía nada… ¿Acaso sus amigos se habían enojado con ella? Pero no había hecho nada malo.

Se secó rápidamente una lágrima rebelde que caía por su mejilla apenas escuchó el ruido proveniente de su celular. —¿Si? —contestó con la voz quebrada aún, agradeció que Mariko no lo haya notado, al parecer era más despistada que su… novio.

—"¿Estás haciendo algo importante?"

—No, nada…

—"¿Quieres salir?"

—¿Ahora?

* * *

Al principio pensó que salir con sus amigos de la universidad a un bar no sería una buena idea, sin embargo ahí estaba, conversando y divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Se sentía lindo poder compartir con personas de intereses profesionales similares a los de ella, se sentía muy bien poder compartir además un tiempo con ellos, compartir anécdotas, opiniones, risas, tragos, entre otras cosas.

—Creo que Masaru quiere contigo… —canturreó una de sus compañeras.

—No seas ridícula Nayo, Sora tiene novio y está muy feliz con él, ¿verdad amiga? —el semblante de la pelirroja había cambiado drásticamente. —¿Pasa algo Sora? —preguntó ella.

—No, nada importante. —sonrió. —No te preocupes.

—Sora, ¿quieres bailar?

Ella tan solo se limitó a mirar de reojo a sus amigas al momento de escuchar su sugerente risita tras la pregunta de Masaru. Luego de un prolongado suspiro se levantó de su asiento, dejando su vaso de vodka naranja a medio beber para aceptar la propuesta del chico.

Tan solo llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos bailando amenamente con el moreno y ya se la estaba pasando de maravilla. Todos las dudas y malestares que pasaron por su cabeza momentos antes ya prácticamente habían desaparecido gracias a los ánimos de Masaru. La hacía reír siempre que podía. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado con él compartiendo, no había sido capaz de borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, y por lo visto eso al chico le encantaba…

—Por favor, pero cuanto descaro puede haber en una sola persona…

Esa voz… La conocía perfectamente, solo había algo que no calzaba. No era la misma de siempre, había algo en su timbre de voz que la hizo dudar.

—¿Mimi?

—No te bastó con traicionarme a mi, ¿verdad? Ahora también traicionas a Tai. P-pobre ingenuo.

—¿Estás ebria? —preguntó un poco alterada Sora. Quería pensar que no y que su amiga le mandaría la cachetada de su vida por andar inventando calumnias y blasfemias en contra de su persona, se lo esperaba con seguridad, sin embargo, lo dicho por la castaña no fue precisamente lo que ella esperaba.

—¡Trrraidora!

¡Sip! Estaba ebria…

—Ven Mimi, vámonos. —habló una chica junto a ella.

Un momento… Mimi no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí. Para empezar, era un bar, un recinto que se reservaba el derecho de admisión a mayores de edad, cosa que Mimi aún NO era, y como menor de edad ella tampoco debería andar borracha por la vida. ¿Y quién era esa tipa tan machota que le decía a Mimi que se fueran? Con solo verla, ella se sentía la mujer más femenina del planeta.

La castaña siguió alegando por un montón de cosas sin fundamentos mientras cada vez más gente se añadía al público que era testigo de su rabieta. Masaru le insistía a Sora que se fueran de ahí, pero ella se negaba rotundamente a alejarse del lugar, Mimi era su amiga, aunque estuviese enojada por una razón totalmente extraña para ella, pero ante todo era su amiga, su mejor amiga, y no la dejaría sola. Pese a todos los esfuerzos que hizo ella para decirle, rogarle incluso que dejara de dar un espectáculo, se fuera a lavar la cara y luego ella misma la llevaba a tomarse un café y posteriormente hasta su casa, pero la castaña prefería gritarle mil veces que era una traidora y que la detestaba…

—¡Maldigo el día en que me ayudaste a recuperar mi Barbie! —le gritó ella casi como uno de los más grandes insultos que a su ebria mentecita pudo habérsele ocurrido. Sora mordió sus labios. Su amiga estaba realmente mal, si quería que parara necesitaría refuerzos.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, dispuesta a llamar a sus amigos para que la ayudaran a que Mimi entrara en razón. Rápidamente tecleó el número de Tai casi inconcientemente, luego de unos segundos de haberlo pensado mejor lo borró y buscó el número del rubio entre sus contactos. Ahora solo debía esperar a que llegara…

(…)

—¡Ah, claro! Me vienen a vigilar porque piensan que soy una niñita pequeña, ¿verdad? —le reclamó Mimi a Tai y a Matt.

—Siempre te comportas como una, pero hoy te superaste. —comentó el moreno medio en broma y medio en serio. Matt, quien había permanecido serio desde que entraron al lugar, camino en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, recargada en una pared, a unos cuantos metros de Mimi.

—¿Hace cuánto que está así? —preguntó él preocupado. Sora se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo menos, media hora. —ella torció sus labios al mismo tiempo que Matt pasaba sus manos fuertemente por su rostro en un intento de liberar algo de la frustración que sentía en aquel momento. Su mirada se situó esta vez en su amiga, quien al parecer se había calmado un poco después de tanto show. Frunció el ceño. —¿Quién es ella?

Matt miró en la misma dirección que la pelirroja y rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un prolongado suspiro, respondió. —Es la "nueva mejor amiga" de Mimi…

—Se ve algo… ruda… para ser la mejor amiga de Mimi. —comentó ella, que si bien para muchas otras chicas era ruda, al menos no era difícil para los demás darse cuenta que ella era una mujer. No podía decir lo mismo de la otra chica. Su amigo rió sutilmente ante su comentario, eso le confirmaba que no era la única que pensaba que los arrebatos de Mimi eran una completa locura.

—¡Matt, te dije que no le hablaras! —le gritó desde su asiento la castaña.

Fue ahí cuando sintió la fría mirada del que se suponía era su novio, sobre ella. No hizo más que tragar saliva nerviosamente, no sabía que más hacer, y si no hubiese sido por Masaru que fue a buscarla para irse del lugar, probablemente habría seguido parada como estúpida viendo como Tai la miraba feo. Cruzaron unas cuantas palabras antes de que finalmente Masaru tomara la mano de Sora para dirigirse hacia sus demás compañeros.

* * *

_Quizás podían catalogarlo de mal amigo, pero a él poco le importaba. Bien decían por ahí que la venganza era un plato que se servía frío y él ahora lo estaba comprobando._

"_¡Mírate nada más! ¿No te da vergüenza andar así de borracho y llevar a mi pobre novio por el mal camino? ¡¿Y encima tienes el descaro de decirme que no eres el que lo está influenciando de mala manera? ¡NO TE RÍAS TAI!"_

_Habían sido unas de las muchas cosas que la había escuchado decirle cuando era él quien se encontraba en una situación similar a la de ella en ese momento, quizás hasta más denigrante, pero de igual manera, ahora la castaña ya no tenía moral para reclamarle nada. Sin duda uno de los placeres de la vida… Merecía al menos un recuerdito de ese instante, para que después Mimi no se hiciera la loca. Y así lo hizo, sacó su celular, le tomó una fotografía y sonrió al ver como su dulce venganza iba por buen camino._

—_¡Matt, te dije que no le hablaras! —alzó la voz la castaña como nunca en la vida para gritarle a su desobediente novio. _

_Apenas lo hizo, Tai lo buscó con la mirada y en efecto, ahí estaba con Sora, hablando tranquilamente como si fuesen los mejores amigos y como si allí nada hubiese pasado. ¡Pero qué cínicos eran los dos! Sora con su carita inocentona de "¿Y yo qué hice?" y Matt ignorando los tristes y agónicos sentimientos de su novia._

_Su mirada fue más dura aún cuando notó al imbécil que había llegado junto a Sora y que además había puesto su cochina y asquerosa mano sobre el lindo hombro de SU novia, y que no contento con eso también había saludado descaradamente a Matt ¡Y ÉL LE RESPONDÍA! No había duda alguna, Sora, la traidora, había convencido a Matt para unírsele al lado oscuro de la traición y la maldad en su contra y de Mimi. Finalmente luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, el maricón se alejó, llevándose a Sora… SU Sora, se la mano. _

¿Por qué lo había mirado con tristeza? ¿Sentía culpa quizás? Y con mucha razón.

—Ya se durmió. —dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta de su habitación, que ahora era ocupada por Mimi. —Hizo pataletas para tomarse el café, que estaba muy amargo, que olía feo y cuanta cosa más, pero al final lo hizo. —comentó triunfante. Tai volteó hacia su amigo, si es que aún le podía llamar así, e ignoró olímpicamente sus palabras.

—Y tú ¿por qué mierda saludaste a ese huevón?

—¿A quién?

—A ese maricón que estaba con Sora en el bar.

—¿Él? Es el hermano de Tatsuya, imbécil, ¡¿cómo no lo iba a saludar? —Tai entrecerró sus ojos en un intento de mirarlo feo, como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo al saludar al amigo de Sora en el bar, quien además era hermano del baterista de su banda y también su amigo. ¿Acaso era un pecado saludar a las personas que conocía? —¿Estás celoso?

—¿Celoso YO? Si, claro. Vieras tú lo celoso que estoy… —comentó él muy irónicamente.

—Me alegra, amigo mío, que no estés celoso, porque de ser así serías el rey de los huevones. No puedes ser tan estúpido de estar celoso del tipo si tú mismo fuiste quien ignoró a Sora por culpa de los caprichos ridículos de Mimi. —explicó él. —Yo soy el novio de Mimi, yo soy quien complace sus caprichos por más ridículos que sean, no tú… Tú eres el que se burla de lo caprichosa que es y de mi por ser tan baboso, ese es tu trabajo. ¿Cómo vas a dejar que algo tan imbécil como eso acabe con tu relación con Sora? Después de todo lo que te costó para que te tomara en cuenta…

—No me costó tanto, los dos sentíamos algo. No seas hablador. —recriminó el moreno.

—¿Ah si? —alzó ambas cejas. —Cinco meses para que terminara con su novio. CINCO. Y luego dos más para que se diera cuenta que existías como más que un simple amigo, ¿te parece poco? —Matt notó como el semblante de su amigo pasaba drásticamente de "Soy un seductor, todo un galanazo, soy irresistible" a "Maricón, me bajaste el autoestima en un segundo" de un momento a otro. Eso le daba a entender que él tenía toda la razón del mundo. —Oye… No seas estúpido… —agregó luego de ver lo patético que se veía el moreno en ese momento. —Ve a hablar con Sora, pídele disculpas. Ella lo va a entender. Sora te ama… No se qué tiene en la cabeza, pero te ama, y de seguro es la única mujer en el mundo que te soporta tal cual eres… Es un gran sacrificio…

Al parecer al fin sus palabras habían echo el efecto deseado en su despeinado y estúpido amigo. Lo estaba pensando, meditaba cuidadosamente sus palabras. Quizás había sido muy duro con él, pero ¿qué más daba? Después de todo él nunca había sido de medir sus palabras con el moreno, por algo era su amigo, no entendía de otra forma, si le decía las cosas con tacto nunca entendía. Notaba como Tai mantenía su vista en el tazón de café que sostenía entre sus manos mientras torcía sus labios y también el ceño. Se notaba que estaba pensando.

—Tienes razón… Iré a hablar con ella y a pedirle que me disculpe. —habló él con firmeza mientras dejaba el tazón sobre la mesa de centro frente a él y se levantaba del sillón dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con su amada novia.

—¡Ahora no imbécil!

—¡¿Pero cómo, huevón? ¡Si tú mismo fuiste quien me dijo que fuera a hablar con ella! Y luego yo soy el imbécil.

—Van a ser las 4:00 de la mañana. ¿Quieres arreglar las cosas o cagarla más? Huevón…

* * *

—Aquí tienes —la castaña observó el vaso que su novio colocó en la barra de la cocina. La resaca la estaba matando y Matt le dijo que tenía un remedio que la ayudará a borrar cualquier malestar.

Miró con asco la mezcla del vaso, tenía un color rojizo-café y parecía estar muy espeso como para lograr evitar que le raspara la garganta. Ladeó su boca, en plena señal de desagrado. —¿Qué es?

El rubio solo alzó los hombros. —Te dije que no preguntaras, tómalo y verás que te sentirás mejor.

No muy convencida tomó el vaso y sin respirar bebió de la rara mezcla. No quería encontrarle sabor y mucho menos olor, por lo que optó por tomar lo más rápido posible.

El rubio observó que su novia dejaba el vaso sobre la barra, asqueada por lo que había tomado. Negó sutilmente con la cabeza, a ver si aprendía la lección, en otras circunstancias tal vez esa mueca le hubiese hecho gracia, pero hoy no, estaba molesto y eso le recordaba que era hora de hablar seriamente con ella, sus caprichos ya habían sobrepasado los límites de su paciencia.

La castaña sintió la recriminadora y fría mirada de su novio sobre ella. Tuvo agallas para levantar su cabeza y clavar sus ojos en Matt, el chico estaba cruzado de brazos, tenía el rostro desencajado y la miraba feo. Era evidente que estaba molesto con ella, ladeó su boca… ¿Por qué no la podía entender aunque sea un poquito?, ¿Por qué no era comprensivo y la apapachaba porque el dolor de cabeza la iba a matar?

Suspiró buscando las palabras ideales para su novio, que la estaba presionando con su mirada tan pesada.

—Es el colmo Mimi —para su sorpresa fue él quien habló primero. El rubio seguía con su postura.

—No entiendo —dijo confundida.

Giró los ojos con hastío. —Alcoholizarte hasta el más no poder. Además de caer en el ridículo —comentó con frialdad.

La castaña solo se removió en su asiento. —No hice nada malo.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Irte con una desconocida a un beber como una vil borracha de esas que andan de indigentes en la calle?

—¡No es una desconocida, es mi mejor amiga! —infló sus mejillas. ¿Por qué Matt no la aceptaba? Lo único que había hecho su nueva amiga era apoyarla y distraerla para olvidar los malos momentos.

El rubio se restregó su mano por todo el rostro, se sentía frustrado ¿tenía que explicarle con peras y manzanas por qué esa ruda mujer no era ni buena compañía?

—Además eres menor de edad Mimi —se escuchó la voz de Tai por detrás. El moreno recién salía de su habitación —siempre nos regañas y nos reprochas nuestra conducta cuando llegamos a beber una que otra cerveza, pero debiste haberte visto ayer, ni nosotros llegamos a tal grado.

La castaña torció la boca. Recordaba poco de lo que hizo anoche, y por lo que su moreno amigo le estaba diciendo perdió la cabeza por tanto alcohol. No quería saber, ni imaginarse lo que hizo ayer, a lo mejor se le fue la lengua, no midió por intensa.

—No puedes decir que es tú amiga —habló con seriedad viendo a la chica —una verdadera amiga no te expone de esa manera. Una: sabiendo que eres menor de edad y dejarte beber a tal grado de que se te pase la fiesta. Dos: dejándote hacer el ridículo frente a todos.

La castaña agachó la cabeza, lo que decía su novio tenía razón. —¿En verdad me excedí?

—¡Qué si te excediste! —soltó Tai como si fuese la pregunta más ofensiva del mundo, esperaba que su mejor amigo lo fulminara con la mirada, pero nada de eso pasó por lo que prefirió seguir hablando —estuviste gritando por más de media hora, todo el mundo te vio. Además de que no tenía sentido lo que decías, gritaste, pataleaste.

Si eso era verdad, quería que se la tragara la tierra y no la regresara. La chica se achicó en su asiento.

—Hay algo positivo —habló para reconfortarla, la castaña alzó la cara para ver ilusionada lo que su amigo tenía para salvar la situación o hacerla menos peor —que ya eres uno de nosotros porque sabemos qué tipo de borracho eres —sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

La castaña abrió la boca completamente ofendida de que fuera catalogada como una vil alcohólica que nada tenía que ofrecer al mundo. Además Tai dijo: _"Ya eres uno de nosotros"_ ¿UNO? ¿En masculino? Eso quiere decir que la va a empezar a tratar con un niño. ¡NO! Se vio en un escenario donde ya no respetaban su femenina presencia, Tai empezaba con sus sucios hábitos de niño frente a ella, sin pudor alguno. Eructaba, la saludaba masculinamente.

—No quiero que me trates como niño. Jamás volveré a beber una gota de alcohol! —habló Mimi orgullosa de su gran decisión.

—¿Cómo como niño? —preguntó con indignación

—Así como tratas a Sora —comentó con una cara de Yao Ming en todo su esplendor.

El aludido abrió los ojos entre impactado y ofendido. ¿Qué clase de insulto era ese? ¿Qué querían decirle? ¿Qué no era un galante caballero? ¿Qué no sabía tratar bien a una dama?

El rubio sintió como Mimi lo reprendió por su imprudente comentario. —Este…. Ya Tai —habló finalmente el rubio —te recuerdo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de estar molestando a Mimi.

La castaña agradeció mentalmente que su novio comprensivo regresara, porque quien estaba minutos atrás no era Matt. El moreno chasqueó la lengua.

—No te preocupes por eso —intercaló el moreno.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, la castaña observaba eso confusa, poco entendía de esas miradas misteriosas. El silencio reinó en la sala durante varios segundos, mismos que a ella le parecieron eternos. Finalmente Yamato rompió el contacto visual con su amigo para ver a su novia. Mimi en ese momento comprendió que tendría más sermones.

—Lejos de que hiciste el ridículo te debería preocupar una cosa… tu amistad con Sora —le señaló Matt, ese comentario no le hizo gracia a la castaña —si por ella no hubiese sido quién qué hubiera pasado ayer.

Esperó respuesta de la aludida y como no la tuvo prosiguió. —¿Sabes por qué hizo todo eso? Porque a diferencia de tu nueva mejor amiga, te quiere. Se preocupó por ti y te cuidó.

La castaña se mordió su labio inferior. Parecía analizar todo lo que su novio le decía, recordaba que Sora le decía que se fueran de ahí y ella se negaba y le gritó, nada que fuera mentira, se lo merecía andaba bailando con otro y de paso la cambió a ella por alguien menos linda. A lo mejor pelirroja nunca intentó cuidarla y velar por su bien, tal vez sintió celos de verla feliz con su nueva mejor amiga que le dio la libertar de expresarse y de sacar todo su dolor, cosa que no comprendía su novio, era una gran mentira que el benevolente, lindo, tolerante e indulgente Matt que ella conocía estaba de regreso.

—¿Y por qué estás enojado conmigo?

Ambos chicos miraron incrédulos a la castaña. ¿Será posible que sea tan terca y aferrada a que Sora la cambió y no la quiere? ¿Es tanto el celo y el resentimiento el que puede llegar a almacenar?

—No estoy enojado. Solo quiero hacerte entender que Sora es tu amiga y te quiere.

—No, no, no. ¡Lo que pasa es que tú estás del lado de ella! —se sintió traicionada esa era la única explicación a la fría actitud de su novio y para tanto reproche.

—Le dejé de hablar a Mariko y a Sora porque me lo pediste —recordó como se vio prácticamente obligado a aplicarle la ley de hielo a su amiga —ayer te cuidé toda la noche, me preocupé por ti —afligida la castaña bajó la mirada, pero el rubio siguió hablando —¿de lado de quién estaba?

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo en una cosa. Obró mal en juzgar a su novio, que había sido un encanto con ella. Se sentía avergonzada de sus palabras, sus malos tratos y sus reproches injustificados, en ese punto se sentía fatal porque era cierto, no tenía moral para enojarse con Matt, al contrario ¡él debería ser el enojado!, sin embargo distaba mucho en el asunto de Sora, no va a perdonar tan fácil a su ex amiga.

—Lo siento —se sinceró, estaba arrepentida de sus palabras y ese momento lo que menos quería era tener problemas con su querido novio —Tú has sido de lo mejor conmigo y no tengo cara para reclamarte. Lo siento. Perdón. Perdóname. No merezco que seas tan bueno conmigo, soy la peor novia de este mundo.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado. —Solo quiero que hagas algo por mí.

—Por ti lo que sea —sonrió ella entusiasmada. Ahora sería la encargada de regresarle todos los buenos gestos y el amor a su novio, que se lo tenía bien merecido por ser el mejor de todos, ahora le tocaba a él recibir amor, que lo mimaran y que lo consintieran.

—Primero no quiero que le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra a tu "nueva mejor amiga", no me agrada y no te conviene su amistad —indispuesta y muy a su pesar la castaña aceptó la petición de su novio, si él no le hablaba a Mariko, ella haría lo mismo con su amiga —también quiero que hables con Sora y que todo este embrollo se arregle de una vez.

Mimi lo miró seriamente, se cruzó de brazos provocando que el rubio suspirara y pusiera sus ojos en blancos, en ese punto no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—¿No serías capaz de arreglarte con tu amiga, por el cariño que me tienes y que le tuviste a ella hace poco?

La castaña se negó rotundamente. —Mírame —aún entre negaciones lo miró —por mi —sonrió.

—Ni con esa cara lo haré —comentó ofendida. Dispuesta a no cambiar su opinión ante el tema, aunque su novio la mirara de _ESA_ forma, con _ESOS_ ojos de borreguito a medio morir conseguiría cumplirle su demanda —escucha Matt, yo te quiero mucho y sé que si tú me quieres a mi no me obligaras hacer algo que de plano no quiero.

—Mimi —Tai quien había estado callado por un largo tiempo habló —yo como tu amigo te aconsejo que le hagas caso a Matt para que te _dé lo que ya tú sabes. _

La aludida atónita y sin comprender mucho miró al moreno que la miraba de manera sugerente y moviendo verticalmente sus cejas, insinuándole mucho. Miró de reojo a su novio que de lo sonrojado y apenado que estaba no podía ni articular palabra alguna.

—¿Y qué se supone que es lo que yo ya sé? —cuestionó siempre candorosa.

El color rojo de las mejillas del rubio intensificó su tonalidad. Él seguía sin poder hablar, solo mascullaba algo imposible de comprender. Tai con una expresión confusa habló.

—Eh… nada. Olvídalo —estaba nervioso, sintió como unas gotas de sudor se escurrían por su frente.

—Dime.

—Olvida eso. Mejor hazle caso a Matt, no vaya ser que en una de esas se va con la loca de Jun —al terminar su frase se dio cuenta que en vez de arreglar la situación la había arruinado más. Miró a su rubio amigo que le lanzaba dagas por los ojos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esa loca aquí? —preguntó molesta la castaña.

—¡Ya es hora de irme! —rió aún nervioso. Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir observó a sus amigos: Mimi seguía desorientada y Matt estaba rojo de la vergüenza y del coraje por el comentario que soltó. Apresuró su salida y cerró la puerta antes de que su mejor amigo lo asesinara.

Una vez fuera de su departamento suspiró y caminó, el rubio era capaz de seguirlo para aniquilarlo y él todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Adentro, el ambiente era pesado. Yamato solo podía pensar en una cosa: ¿ahora cómo podría calmar todo lo que se formará gracias al atinadísimo comentario de su amigo?

Lo único que buscaba era arreglar la situación y todo y todos parecían estar empeñados en arruinarla más. Llevó una mano hacia la nuca, rascándose los cabellos, nervioso ante el silencio entre los dos.

Ignoró el comentario de su moreno y despeinado amigo para prestar su atención en asuntos de más importancia. —¡Ya sé! —exclamó victoriosa la castaña. Matt sintió un escalofrío recorrer por toda su espalda. Maldito Tai que no podía dejar de insinuar cosas provocadoras y llenas de lujuria. Solo servía para meter cizaña en su relación.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —inquieto tragó saliva, para controlar sus nervios.

—Tú quieres que le hable a Sora y yo no quiero —el chico sintió como se quitaba bastante peso de encima al ver que a su novia poco le importaron las provocaciones del moreno y sus estúpidos comentarios —y para tenerte feliz, para demostrarte que te quiero te prometo —alzó su mano derecha —que a partir de hoy, por ti más que nadie, intentaré convivir con Sora lo más civilizadamente.

Yamato frunció los labios, hilando todo en cuestión de segundos. Algo era algo, ya pensarían después en cómo mejorar las cosas entre las dos amigas.

—¿Verdad que es una buena idea? —comentó ilusionada la chica —así todos estamos bien, ya no habrá gritos, ni borrachos y todos contentos.

Esbozó una sonrisa, misma que fue correspondida por su novio. Él se alegró de que por fin el alma íntegra, comprensiva y dulce de Mimi regresó. Aunque no estaba del todo contento por los resultados, agradeció que su novia prometiera ahorrarle dolores de cabeza y encima le demostró el amor que sentía por él.

—Sí —al fin respondió él, haciendo que la chica saltara de la felicidad.

—¿Beso? —él asintió, acercándose para chocar sus labios en un fugaz beso.

* * *

Se había mentalizado durante todo el camino que su misión no sería nada de fácil, lo sabía y estaba conciente de aquello, pero no creyó que la sensación fuera tal, al punto que cada vez que se acercaba al departamento de la pelirroja, los escalofríos se hicieran más reiterados. Para cuando tocó el timbre ya no había vuelta atrás… Un escalofrío aún mayor recorrió desde su cintura hasta su cuello lenta e incómodamente cuando su queridísima y hermosa novia luego de abrir la puerta se quedó observándolo fríamente por unos instantes. Era como una daga en su encogido y culpable corazón.

Sonrió de lado y habló con miedo. —Hola… —saludó estúpidamente y con la vaga esperanza de que recibiría un "Hola" también de parte de ella, en su lugar solo recibió indiferencia… Una dolorosa indiferencia. Otra daga más para su colección.

—Creí que estarías en el estadio… Sin mi. —caminó hacia la sala ignorando por completo a Tai, dejándolo pasado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Genial. Ya son tres… —pensó en voz alta. En menos de 5 minutos ya tenía 3 puñaladas en su triste corazón.

—¿Qué?

—¿Ah? No, nada… —tenía que ser muy sutil si no quería ganarse una cuarta daga. —Amor… —Sora volteó a mirarlo indignada por encima del hombro. _Algo es algo…_ Al menos había logrado llamar su atención. —¿Estás enojadita? —preguntó con una tenue sonrisa mientras parpadeaba varias veces. Para cuando se dio cuenta de sus actos ya era demasiado tarde, y había sido tan estúpido que la cuarta, quinta, sexta y séptima daga ya habían calado hondo en su pobre y patético corazón.

Sora por su parte no supo si responder irónica a su estúpida y obvia pregunta, patearlo en el suelo hasta que le quedara muy claro que en realidad ella SI estaba enojada o darle a entender que lo estaba simplemente ignorándolo… Prefirió optar por la última de sus opciones y encaminarse hacia el refrigerador para servirse un vaso de jugo de naranja. Tai cerró fuertemente sus ojos ante tal indiferencia, aunque pensándolo muy bien, él tenía un buen as bajo la manga: Era irresistible ante Sora. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Vamos Sora… No te puedes enojar conmigo. —nada… —A ver… ¿Quién me ama? —torció sus labios luego de intentar ridículamente una voz melosa con nulos resultados positivos para él, salvo aquella mirada asesina que le lanzaba ahora Sora, que no era para nada positivo desde su perspectiva…

—¡¿Te recuerdo quién fue el que se enojó primero por no sé qué puta razón? —Él tragó saliva y sintió como si hubiese tenido que tragar una piedra, se sentía nervioso, algo le decía que en cualquier momento sería víctima de violencia por parte de la pelirroja, por un momento temió por su vida. —No tengo idea de qué te hice para que me ignoraras. No tengo idea de qué le hice a Mimi para que se enojara tanto conmigo, de verdad no lo sé. ¡¿Y ahora vienes a reclamarme con el descaro de decirme que soy yo la que está enojada? ¡Por favor! ¿Piensas que con esa actitud estúpida de arrepentimiento yo voy a perdonarte todo? ¡¿TAN FÁCIL ME CREES? ¡Pues NO! —dijo esto último cruzándose de brazos y volteando su rostro, encontrando el punto máximo al que podía llegar su rabia e indignación.

Tai la miraba sin saber qué más decirle. _¿Qué mierda había hecho? _Sentía como su corazón se iba comprimiendo lenta y retorcidamente. El dolor cada vez se hacía más insostenible. Rápidamente llevó su mano derecha hacia su pecho oprimiéndolo con fuerza en un intento casi inútil de disminuir su dolor, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y endurecía la mandíbula. Sora seguía mirándolo sobre el hombro, no necesitaba que nadie le recordara lo bueno que era Tai para hacer teatro, pero cuando vio que sus rodillas se flectaban y golpeaban el suelo dejándolo caer, su semblante cambió drásticamente del cielo a la tierra. Su respiración era acelerada, y a medida que pasaban los segundos, se hacían más constantes las veces en que Tai ahogaba su dolor en simples quejidos.

—¡Tai! —exclamó alterada arrodillándose frente al moreno.

Sí, quizás Tai era especialista en hacer show, pero esto ya no lo parecía. Estaba realmente mal, su respiración agitada, sus dolores… Su novio se encontraba tenso. No era una broma, para nada. Pero no entendía, Tai era un hombre muy saludable, si bien su alimentación no era muy balanceada, pero hacía mucho deporte, nunca había tenido problemas al corazón, su familia tampoco los registraba… ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Acaso Tai pasaría a formar parte de aquella larga lista de futbolistas que se desplomaban en medio de la cancha, pese a su salud, por problemas cardiacos, solo que sin estar en la cancha? Lejos de calmarse ante la situación, se alteró mucho más. Tai, tan dulce y tierno, había ido a verla con todas las intenciones de disculparse por la actitud absurda que había tenido con ella, y ella como siempre tan tonta y fría le había negado rotundamente aquella oportunidad, dándole con su cruel y despiadado látigo de la indiferencia y la culpa. Se sentía horrible. Tai se iría al otro mundo sin resolver todos sus asuntos y ella se quedaría ahí, en ese cruel mundo llena de culpa… Y lo más importante… Se quedaría en ese mundo sin él. —¿Tai? —soltó casi en un susurro acompañado por amargas lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas.

—Me duele… —habló él con la voz ronca, denotando el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Sora mordió sus labios y cerró con fuerza sus ojos provocando que más lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. —Sora, perdóname… Por favor, perdóname.

Ella negó con suavidad y calma, dentro de lo que la situación se lo permitía. —No tengo nada que perdonarte. Todo va a estar bien, no te pasará nada… ¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó tomándolo de los brazos. —Tengo que llevarte a urgencias… ¡Me muero si te llega a pasar algo!—hablaba Sora totalmente histérica y desconcertada ante todo. Sintió las cálidas manos de Tai sobre sus hombros en un intento de calmarla, ante lo cual ella reaccionó con sorpresa. ¡SE ESTABA MURIENDO E INTENTABA CALMARLA! Debería ser al revés. Notó como se formaba una tenue sonrisa en el rostro de Tai. Para cuando volvió a tener conciencia, ella ya se encontraba recostada sobre la alfombra de su sala y con Tai sobre ella acercándosele para besar sus labios. Mentalmente agradeció la larga duración del beso, pues habían apaciguado enormemente las ganas que tenía de asesinarlo en aquel momento… Quizás esa había sido la intención del moreno.

—Ya dijiste que me perdonabas, no puedes enojarte ahora. —habló rápidamente, reincorporándose al notar las expresiones de su novia de denotaban lo furiosa que estaba. —Aunque si quieres puedo darte un beso igual o mejor que este… No me cuesta nada. —dijo acercándose mientras miraba de manera sugerente a la pelirroja, quien prefirió respirar profundo y soltar un prolongado suspiro que la ayudara a calmar toda la furia y enojo que había en su interior. Finalmente, y después de su larga sesión de meditación y control de ira abrió sus ojos para mirar de frente a Tai.

—No quiero más besos… —dijo ella firme en su postura, pese a que su alma babosamente insaciable gritaba y pedía con fervor más de aquellos labios de su estupendo novio. —Quiero saber por qué estabas enojado conmigo.

Tai se mordió los labios. Tenía dos opciones: Uno, actuar estúpidamente y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, y dos, decirle toda la pura y santa verdad a si amada novia… Aunque ello significara tener que soportar las miradas y regaños de su novia por haber sido tan imbécil y manipulable… Suspiró, optando por su segunda opción.

—OK… —respiró hondo para intentar encontrar fuerzas en su interior para sobrellevar e intentar controlar el gran enojo que sentiría Sora después de su estúpida explicación, si es que podía estar más enojada de lo que estaba en ese momento. —Estaba molesto contigo porque… Dejaste de lado a Mimi, la cambiaste por Mariko. Eso no se hace Sora, Mimi es tu mejor amiga, no puedes reemplazarla…

—¡¿Cómo la voy a reemplazar? Ridículo, ¿Y con Mariko? —bufó. —¡Mimi es mi mejor amiga en TODO el mundo!

—¡YO LE DIJE ESO MISMO! —exclamó alterado. —Pero luego a ti se te ocurrió la genial idea de dejarla esperando como tonta mientras tú y tu amiguita iban de compras a su tienda favorita. Y según lo que he aprendido en estos años con ustedes dos de psicología femenina, eso califica como ALTA TRAICIÓN.

Sora levantó una ceja en una expresión de duda ante la extraña oración que le había oído decir a su novio. Sin duda algo jamás esperado. —¿Y te demoraste 12 años para deducir eso?

—De hecho Mimi lo dijo. ¡Pero es verdad! Sabes lo importante que es para ella todo eso.

—Es que Mariko me pidió si la acompañaba a comprar algo de ropa y como aún teníamos tiempo… Aunque finalmente se nos pasó la hora, pero…

—Pero tú sabes que a Mimi le encanta ir de comprar, y tú siempre te haces de rogar para acompañarla. ¿Cuál era el problema? Pudiste haberle dicho que las acompañara… ¡No sé, Sora! Soy hombre, no entiendo de estas cosas, para mi todo es muy estúpido y sin sentido, pero tú sabes como es Mimi… —la expresión de duda de Sora se acentuó cada vez a medida que Tai comenzaba a entrar en pánico. La idea de llevarlo al hospital, como cuando pensó que estaba grave, se apoderaba nuevamente de sus deseos, aunque con una pequeña diferencia, ésta vez tendría que llevarlo a un manicomio o algo parecido. —¡TE MANIPULA! Con sus extremadamente grandes ojos. —habló intentando abrir mucho sus ojos como queriendo imitar la expresión de su castaña amiga. —Y con sus ojos grandes y sus lágrimas te obliga a hacer inconcientemente lo que ella quiere, aunque tú no quieras. ¡Es horrible! —suspiró. —Me siento intimidado por ella. Por su mirada de gato suplicante.

Sora alzó ambas cejas y negó con suavidad además de dejar ver una tenue sonrisa. —Lo sé… Te entiendo. Es que es imposible decirle que no a Mimi con esa cara de Gato con Botas que pone siempre cuando quiere que hagas algo por ella. —habló manteniendo su sonrisa cuando se encogía de hombros. —Pero bueno… Es Mimi, así es ella y no cambiará. Además, así y todo la queremos. —sonrió ampliamente, sonrisa que fue correspondida por el moreno.

—Si, la queremos… Pero en este momento ella no te quiere a ti. —torció sus labios. —O lo oculta muy bien.

* * *

_Y eso xD Sinceramente no quiero escribir nada más, se me secó el cerebro con tantas ideas locas que andamos tirando a la vida D: Se nos ocurren miles de weás y ninguna con el fic que tenemos en mente en el momento, sino que para otro fic alternativo xD así que entenderán que tenemos como 6546789 fics en mente :D Si quieren leerlos todos... xDDD Pico, total nunca los leerán xD Porque nunca los escribiremos todos xDDDDD *Len y Row con cara de Yao Ming*_

_Queremos agradecer a **Zulema, Valechan92, Faty :D,** **Pía** con su RR interminable y falto de moral **"**_**:L AY SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SALTENME PAPIIIIIIIIIS :Q LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO Y QUÉ WEÁ? :L Total... De más me la puedo con los dos 1313 xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD :$" **_**xDDDD y Lucia :)**_**  
**

_Esperamos que les guste este capítulo y que se rían tanto como nosotras xDDD Tenemos una mente retorcida, lo sabemos u_u__Fueron poquitos RRs pero con amor (L) e.e eso creemos D:_

_Bueno, eso :B Cuídense y lávense *damsel*_

_**Row&Len**  
_


	3. Lo que ya tú sabes

**Siendo el tercer y último capítulo, lo reiteramos: Si Digimon no es nuestro, mucho menos será de ustedes. Gracias.**

* * *

_**Bullying a Sora  
**__Capítulo 3: Lo que ya tú sabes._

* * *

Su mirada avanzó lentamente hacia la izquierda siguiendo el ruido de unos pasos detrás de ella, para luego situarlos en los ojos de Matt, con solo verlo supo a quien pertenecía aquella presencia maligna que sentía.

—¡Hola Amor! —saludó alegre y ruidosamente. —¡Hola Tai! —tomó asiento junto al rubio y le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su ex mejor amiga. —Sora.

Ella por su parte la miró de manera inexpresiva, sí, le dolía que tuviera ese tipo de actitudes con ella y sobre todo, ella tenerlas con Mimi después de sus largos años de amistad incondicional y a prueba de todo… quizás no de todo. Pero había tenido mucho tiempo para consultarlo con su almohada. ¡Bien! Ese juego, bien podían jugarlo dos personas.

—Mimi. —fue lo único que contestó ella como saludo.

Pasaron minutos que para los chicos parecieron horas. Ninguna de las dos se dirigía la palabra, tampoco intercambiaban miradas, Mimi mantenía su mirada fija en quien sabe qué cosa a su derecha y Sora hacía lo mismo en el asiento de en frente. El moreno luego de resignarse a que ni Sora ni Mimi darían su brazo a torcer, buscó ayuda en Matt, que al parecer había tenido la misma idea que él. Ambos se hacían gestos para que el otro tomara la iniciativa y rompiera el hielo, es que tanto silencio era casi imposible de presenciar entre ellos. Los dos tenían una pelea silenciosa para ver cuál de los dos hablaría primero, para su suerte pasó desapercibido para sus novias, ya que se venían bastante ridículos haciendo muecas raras.

Debió haberlo previsto… La poca paciencia de su mejor amigo, era algo que sin dura lo caracterizaba en demasía, tanto así que no toleró por más tiempo su guerra de muecas y por debajo de la mesa le dio una fuerte patada en la pierda al moreno.

—¡AAAAY que lindo día… —habló rápidamente, no ocurriéndosele otra cosa más con qué disimular su grito de dolor. Tanto Sora como Mimi olvidaron la indiferencia del momento para voltear a verlo, primero con preocupación y luego no entendiendo la lógica de su comentario, aunque la mayoría de las veces sus palabras carecían de aquel… Matt en tanto, no hacía más que golpear su frente con la palma de su mano derecha y pasarla desesperadamente por su rostro. —Bueno, me voy… Tengo que ir a poner HIELO en una LESIÓN… —enfatizó ambas palabras mirando a su amigo, quien ni se inmutaba.

—¿Te lesionaste jugando fútbol? —preguntó preocupada su novia. No era que nunca le pasara, al contrario, y al parecer a él le gustaba, pues se jactaba de que como era tan buen jugador, los del equipo contrario se preocupaban de cometerle faltas para no tener que considerarlo "una amenaza"… ¿Acaso era mucho pedir que tuviese más cuidado?

—Sí, más o menos…

Matt nuevamente sintió la intimidante mirada de Tai, o al menos su amigo la calificaba como intimidante, aunque a él no le causara ningún tipo de reacción, y antes de que le respondiera el moreno prefirió irse. Ahora solo estaban él, Mimi y Sora… Recién ahí lamentó haber golpeado a Tai. El ambiente era realmente tenso e incómodo, y no era que él no disfrutase del silencio, le encantaba, además no era muy usual poder estar en silencio con ese par de locas habladoras que no conocían el significado de la palabra "¡Cállense!", sin duda era algo que nunca había podido presenciar en su vida… Y luego de haberlo hecho ya no quería volver a repetirlo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que esas dos se volvieran a hablar, que vuelvan a ser tan amigas como lo habían sido desde los primeros años de primaria.

—Y… Bueno… —nada. —¿Quieren un helado? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió al ver lo que consumía una pareja en la mesa del lado.

—No Matt, gracias. Tengo otras cosas que hacer. —dijo gentilmente la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento, dispuesta a irse a su departamento.

—Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, cosas importantes. —atacó Mimi levantándose también al igual que su EX amiga, pero nunca mirándola a los ojos. Ella seguiría digna siempre, hasta el final.

Dicha ya la última palabra, cada quien tomó su propio rumbo, dejando a un pobre y solitario Matt, que lejos de sentirse preocupado por la reacción de ambas, se sentía aliviado al ya no ser parte de aquel incómodo momento. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, apoyando su espalda completamente en el respaldo y suspiró resignado. Todo aquello lo superaba.

* * *

—_Mi amor, ¿por qué no haces las paces con Mimi? Serías la novia más linda del mundo, te amaría mucho si lo hicieras. —sonrió él._

—_Creí que para ti ya era la novia más linda, y además que ya me amabas mucho…_

—_Pues… Te amaré más. —persuadió pésimamente él. —Si la perdonas serás más sexy… —le susurró él cuando se acercó un poco más a su novia._

Estúpido Tai… ¿Cómo mierda había sucumbido ante él? Su forma de persuadir a la gente sin duda era una asquerosidad. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella… En la misma habitación que aquella mujer a la que algún día llamó "mejor amiga" y que ahora estaba enojada con ella quizás por qué estupidez con ella, porque eso de que su enojo se debía a que la había cambiado por Mariko lo encontraba una verdadera estupidez, ya que tanto ella como Mimi tenían más amigas además de ellas mismas, serían raras si no, no entendía cual era el drama ahora. Miró de reojo a Mimi, la castaña seguía parada a un lado del ventanal de la sala, con sus brazos cruzados, su pie derecho golpeando incesante el suelo, sus labios torcidos y sus ojos fijos en el vidrio… Probablemente no estaba viendo nada interesante, pero ella la conocía, no daría su brazo a torcer… Tampoco ella lo haría.

—_Anda, di que si… —Tai suspiró resignado ante la notoria negativa que había recibido por parte de su novia a su petición. —OK, mira, hagamos algo… Si tú hablas con Mimi y arreglan las cosas, todo esto será tuyo. —habló él adoptando una pose cargada de soberbia y orgullo. Obviamente se refería a su sensual cuerpo._

—_Todo eso, ya es mío._

—_Bueno, entonces si no lo haces, ya no lo será… —Sora levantó una ceja, entendiendo bastante poco. —Si no arreglas las cosas con Mimi, nosotros terminamos. —explicó. Ella sonrió, era una sonrisa cargada de ternura e ironía._

—_No puedes terminar conmigo… No puedes vivir sin mí._

_Ella suspiró al notar el puchero infantil que le hacía Tai._

Al final lo estaba haciendo por cansancio, se disculparía con su EX mejor amiga para que su novio dejara de dar lástima con amenazas absurdas.

El rubio escuchaba tranquilamente aquella escena muy desde lejos, al interior de su habitación, acompañado de su buen amigo Tai. Fumaba tranquilamente su penúltimo cigarrillo, sin embargo, se encontraba feliz, pues lo que más le importaba en ese momento de su vida, era la felicidad de su hermosa novia Mimi, la cual llegaría muy pronto, pues apenas se le acabara el orgullo a alguna de las dos, conversarían, harían las paces y tan amigas como siempre. Sonrió para sus adentros. Él y Tai eran unos cracks solucionando los problemas de sus novias.

El tiempo pasaba y lo único que habían logrado no eran más que miradas ridículas cargadas de rencor y enojo. Por fin a castaña volteó a ver a Sora por sobre su hombro.

—Ya me estoy aburriendo Sora, no tengo todo el día para perderlo aquí, ¿a qué hora te piensas disculpar?

—Perdón, ¡¿Yo? —Mimi tan solo asintió rápidamente ante su interrogante. —Yo no tengo porqué disculparme… Tú deberías hacerlo. Por respeto propio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Por Dios, ¡qué cínica Sora!

Era un pequeño avance… Al menos ahora se hablaban, aunque tal vez hubiese sido mejor conformarse solo con las miradas de odio… Lo que vendría después sería mucho peor...

—Mira Sora, ¿sabes lo que es esto? —preguntó alzando el tirante de su corpiño con su pulgar para mostrárselo. —Te lo presento, es un brasier… ¡Ah, cierto! Tú no lo necesitas ¡ERES UN NIÑO! Los niños no los necesitan.

—¡Ay, tienes razón! —chilló irónicamente emocionada la pelirroja. —¿Y sabes qué más no necesito? ¡Contar las calorías antes de comer cualquier cosa! —dicho esto la castaña entrecerró sus ojos indignadísima.

No se atrevería.

Ambos, que se mantenían con la oreja pegada a la puerta, escuchando todo lo que pasaba en la sala, entendieron que cuando la pelirroja moduló aquella palabra que tanto le dolía a Mimi, era tiempo de salir a calmar las aguas.

—Tenemos que intervenir antes que se maten a golpes.

El rubio asintió rápidamente. Sin deberla y sin pensarla los dos salieron del cuarto antes de que empezaran a volar zapatos, cojines y otras armas que podían utilizar para matarse la una a la otra.

Tonto él que creyó que todo se solucionaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al salir notaron que las chicas se lanzaban rayos y centellas por sus ojos, ya veían que en cualquier momento se atacaban con uñas y dientes, solo faltaba una piscina con barro y que comenzaran a tirarse el cabello.

—Mentira !Cállate! Lalalalala… —comenzó a gritar al momento que se cubría sus orejas con las manos.

—¡Por algo te molesta tanto!

—¡¿Qué mierda les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó Tai casi al borde de los gritos al igual que ellas, de otro modo no sería escuchado por ninguna de las dos. —Las dejamos solas cinco minutos para que arreglen, ¡ARREGLEN! Las cosas, y en lugar de eso arman el tremendo escándalo

—Me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí —habló Mimi dispuesta a salir corriendo de ese lugar. Una dama como ella no merecía ese trato y mucho menos tanta humillación. Ella fue con la mejor de las intensiones a escuchar como Sora se disculpaba.

—¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! —gritó Matt —nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que las dos se disculpen y vuelvan a ser amigas como antes.

Abrió la boca indignada. Ahora la tendrían presa por culpa de Sora, oh… eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar. A partir de ese momento la posibilidad de hacer las paces con la pelirroja eran imposibles.

—¡Eso jamás! —arrugó su ceño —entre esa y yo —señaló con desprecio —¡Nada! ¡Es imposible hablar con alguien cuya grasa corporal se le fue al cerebro y no le permite pensar!

Sora no lo había dicho… no lo dijo.

—¿No tienes otros insultos abuela? —se miró las uñas con indiferencia.

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó Tai antes de que su amada novia contra atacara —se supone que se iban a disculpar no que se iban a ofender.

—¡Ella empezó! —las dos exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Mierda. La problemática iba para largo y no tenía ningún cigarrillo. Tenía que aguantar un poco más, solo un poco más… se armó de paciencia para decir.

—¡Cómo mierda van a seguir enojadas por una estupidez! —sintió la fría mirada de Mimi sobre él, pero ya tenían que ponerle fin a esto… luego se lo agradecería —¡Son mejores amigas y estas se perdonan todo!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Matt —el moreno miró a Sora y ésta desvió la mirada —es totalmente patético que se estén matando por algo que tiene solución.

—Aquí no hay nada que arreglar —le contestó Sora —¿Tan difícil es de entender?

—Lo mismo digo —comentó con indignación. Los lazos de amistad entre ella y Sora se cortaron para siempre.

—Al menos ya están de acuerdo en algo.

La castaña fulminó con la mirada a Matt, haciendo que él alzara los hombros. ¿Por qué su novio no la comprendía? El rubio le sostuvo la mirada a Mimi, que lo veía con indignación, él mostraba una mezcla de seriedad y firmeza.

—Sora, Mimi dice que lo siente —le sonrió a Mimi que hizo un enorme puchero.

—¡Mentira! —gritó.

—Mira qué casualidad —el moreno rodó sus ojos —, Sora también dice que lo siente y que te quiere mucho.

—¡Yo no dije nada! —pateó el piso con fuerza —tú no me puedes hacer eso Tai.

Por unos minutos cada pareja empezó a discutir entre ellos. Tai tratando de persuadir a Sora que tuviera la iniciativa para arreglarse con Mimi, Sora se negaba rotundamente, diciendo que la única que tenía que disculparse era la castaña, la insulta, le grita en público, la ignora y en pocas palabras le hace bullying sin piedad alguna.

Matt soportaba, con poca paciencia, las pataletas de su novia. Entre pucheros y rabietas Mimi juraba y perjuraba que ella no tenía de qué disculparse porque a la que hicieron a un lado, cual vil piedra en el camino, fue a ella. Que ella ya había hecho mucho de su parte yendo a escuchar a Sora para que le termine diciendo que está gorda.

—Por favor Sora —suplicó el moreno —sé la madura en esto.

—No —lo dijo rotundamente —amor, entiéndeme tú a mí —tomó el rostro de su novio con sus manos —intenté hablar con ella y sabes cómo es cuando se enoja —le habló con dulzura —es más fácil hablar con una niñita de siete años que con ella —ladeó sus labios —¿Cómo crees que me siento luego de que me dijo niño? Si Mimi quiere recuperar nuestra amistad, ella tendrá que dar su brazo a torcer, yo soy la más afectada por su comportamiento. Que ella sea madura por primera vez en su vida.

Tai suspiró. Era verdad, Mimi le hizo la vida imposible a Sora bastante rato, pero porque la conocía sabía que Sora tenía que ir a hablar con ella y arreglar el problema, por más que la otra fuese la de todo.

¿Esto sería el fin?

—Mimi por favor —suplicó el rubio casi de rodillas —esto no puede seguir así.

Ella lo observó, estaba totalmente desesperado. —Tú quieres salir corriendo de aquí para comprarte cigarros y por eso me estás insistiendo tanto en que yo me disculpe.

Él negó. Sí, necesitaba fumar para controlar su nerviosismo y pensar con mayor claridad. Pero, ahora era mucho más importante que su amada novia se arreglara con su mejor amiga para todos vivir felices y contentos.

—Si realmente quisiera eso, ya me hubiera ido a comprarlos.

—Es que tu conciencia no te dejará tranquilo sabiendo que dejaste a tu indefensa novia con esa salvaje —comentó ella —pero, no quiero discutir contigo por ella. Tú no Matt.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez y solo discúlpate. Hazlo por mí.

Puso sus ojos en blanco. —Por eso vine, pero ella solo me está insultado y yo no me puedo dejar —se defendió —entiéndeme amor, con ella es sumamente difícil hablar por su mal genio, a penas Tai la soporta.

—Haré lo que quieras —sonrió —todo lo que tú quieras si te disculpas con Sora —Mimi lo miró desconcertada, Matt ya era un Taichi cualquiera, hablando y ofreciendo esas cosas.

—Emh… —mordió su labio inferior, meditando meticulosamente la propuesta. Matt, sonrió, ¿Lo consiguió? —No, no quiero.

—Créeme que lo harás —la tomó del brazo para obligarla a salir de su cuarto… Tenían que ponerle fin a toda la situación —¿Mimi no tenías nada que decir? —la chica se negó.

—Sora, tú también tienes que decir algo —animó el moreno y su novia también se negó.

El silencio reinó.

—Está bien —se levantó del sofá —si ninguna de las dos va hablar, voy hacer algo que no quería hacer —sacó su celular —me obligaron a tomar medidas extremas.

—¿Vas hablarle a nuestros papás? ¿Es eso? ¿Nos vas acusar? —rió con descaro, no creía que su novio fuera tan tonto para tomar esa tan "temida" medida.

—Ya lo verán —sonrió y miró el triste semblante del rubio. Esto ya era demasiado para los dos, por suerte él tenía un as sobre la manga.

Matt no tenía ni idea de qué se le había ocurrido a su mejor amigo y tenía que seguirlo para supervisar el plan y que las cosas no se salieran, aún más, de control.

—Hola Yolei —saludó al oír la voz de la chica —¿puedes venir a mi departamento? —el rubio achicó los ojos… ¿Yolei era su medida extrema? —es una urgencia, Sora y Mimi se están peleando, no sabemos qué hacer —escuchó atentamente lo que la chica le decía —sí, ni Matt supo qué hacer —soltó ofendido ante la poca fe que le tenía —está bien…

—¡Dile que me traiga cigarros! —gritó el rubio antes de que cortara la llamada

—Trae cigarrillos —dijo abrumado —sí, son para él…

(…)

—Pasa —se hizo a un lado de la puerta para que una chica de cabellos morados entrara.

Divisó a todos en su lugar, hizo que sus pasos se notaran para intimidar a sus amigas y poner el orden que sus novios no pudieron. Caminó para aventarle, con suma maestría y autoridad, la caja de cigarrillos al rubio, quien estaba a nada de correr en círculos por la tensión.

No ocultó la alegría de tener entre sus manos sus tan anhelados y necesitados cigarrillos. Como niño pequeño, abrió ansiosamente el paquete. Primero fumar y controlarse para llevar bien la disputa de su novia y su amiga.

—Estoy decepcionada de ustedes dos —se plantó en medio de las señaladas —tú Mimi, eres mi ejemplo a seguir y tú Sora, tan madura que dices ser.

Yolei negaba rotundamente con la cabeza mientras las dos aludidas explicaban al mismo tiempo los motivos por los que se comportaban así. Tai era un espectador ¿en verdad lograba entenderles? ¡Si era puro bullicio! Y Matt oía los gritos a la distancia, él fumaba un cigarrito para tranquilizarse.

—No tienen explicación alguna. Y ya guarden silencio —ante el grito que pegó las chicas se quedaron calladas —solo diré un par de cosas —suspiró mientras enumeraba la lista de las cosas que diría —¿Por qué no piensan en lo positivo de su amistad? Recuerden los grandes y buenos momentos que pasaron juntas y en los malos también, porque las dos siempre se apoyaron la una a la otra.

Al parecer Yolei las puso a pensar, porque las dos se habían quedado sumidas en sus pensamientos y bellos recuerdos.

—Mimi —la volteó a ver —¿Recuerdas todas las veces que Sora te defendió? —la castaña asintió —no le importó golpear a ese tipo que te estaba molestando para dejarle en claro que tú no estabas sola.

—¿Por qué yo no sé nada de ese tipo? —dijo con el ceño fruncido. Había dejado de fumar para acercarse y que le aclararan todo.

—¡Cállate! —regañó —eso ya pasó, ya tuvo su merecido. Si quieres te puedes esperar hasta que esto se solucione para aclarar ese detalle, pero no interrumpas.

Él solo retrocedió.

—Tenía que hacerlo —sonrió Sora —no me gusta que mi amiga sufra por idiotas. Y lo volvería hacer.

La castaña pareció conmoverse. —Y tú Sora —ahora se giró para ver a la pelirroja —Mimi siempre te apoyado. Va a todos tus partidos de tenis y siempre está en los momentos más importantes para ti —la aludida asintió.

—Siempre me ha gustado estar ahí para ella, que sepa que no está sola —los ojos de Sora brillaron.

—Ahora, les toca a ustedes —sonrió satisfecha por ver que su plan fue infalible.

—Cuando va a empezar el invierno, Sora siempre me dice que me abrigue e incluso me teje una bufanda cada temporada—habló enternecida.

—No quiero que te enfermes —le sonrió —y tú siempre me ayudas a elegir mi ropa, me das consejos y fuiste la primera en apoyarme cuando comencé a ser novia de Tai —la voz de Sora se entrecortó.

—Porque yo quiero que siempre seas feliz —quería evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos.

Ambas chicas se miraban, conteniendo el llanto. Yolei sonrió triunfal, mentalmente contaba el tiempo que tardarían en abrazarse. Tai miraba incrédulo la escena arqueando la ceja y Matt estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—¡Amiga perdóname!

Las dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo que corrían a abrazarse. Se fundieron en un enorme abrazo, derramaban miles de lágrimas por haber sido tan injustas y groseras la una contra la otra.

—No, tú perdóname a mí —dijo Mimi —yo hice que todos te dejaran de hablar, te grité y te dejé en ridículo —seguía abrazándola.

—Perdóname a mí, yo te descuidé y te ofendí —se limpió las lágrimas —sabes que no estás gorda, que estás regia y hermosa, siempre te lo he dicho.

Sonrió. —Siento haberte dicho niño y que estabas vieja y haber desconfiado de ti. La verdad de que eres una divina mujer hecha y derecha.

Al menos ya podían suspirar aliviados de que los problemas entre sus novias ya estaban resueltos. Aunque, les parecía patético que media hora atrás se odiaban con toda la fuerza de diez mil soles y ahora se adoraban…

Minutos después los ánimos se calmaron.

—Estoy enojada —dijo Yolei torciendo su boca, todos voltearon a verla —cancelé mi cita con Ken para venir ayudarlos —les hizo saber a los chicos —me alegra que ustedes dos estén bien —les sonrió —pero sus novios. Qué espanto, de Tai me lo puedo esperar, pero tú Matt ¡Eres el único que controla a Mimi!

—Yo intenté arreglar las cosas —se defendió el moreno —le dije a Sora que si no se disculpaba terminaríamos —sonrió satisfecho.

—Emh… —lo miró con aburrimiento —y si no lo hizo es que algo estás haciendo mal.

—Del que te esperabas algo era de Matt, no de mí —comentó con más indignación en un intento de defenderse de los ataques de Yolei. —además fue mi idea hablarte.

—Okay… ¿Qué cenaremos? —miró a todos —¡No tengo planes! —les recordó…

Ese favor les saldría y muy caro.

* * *

Todo iba viento en popa. No se pudo negar a la petición de su mejor amiga, por siempre, de darle una oportunidad a Mariko. No sabía cómo le haría, pero todo sea por su amiga. No podía negarle nada. Sora le hizo darse cuenta de lo errada que estaba con la susodicha, que ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad y que ella siempre decía, que la gente muchas veces necesita hasta de terceras.

Por eso lo haría.

—Me dijo un pajarito que hay alguien que no me quiere… —Mariko puso las manos sobre los hombros de Mimi.

La castaña inmediatamente fulminó con la mirada a Sora, ¿Qué otro pajarito podía ser más que su mejor amiga? Le había dicho que no se preocupara de nada, que ella se encargaría y esa fue su estrategia… delatarla. Oh, la pelirroja pecó de indiscreta. Aprovechó que la "maricona" estaba a sus espaldas para hacer una mueca de disgusto ante su voz tan chillona.

Con una sonrisa fingida volteó a verla. ¿Tenía que ser hipócrita?

—No te preocupes Mimi, esas cosas pasan —la chica caminó hasta quedar enfrente de la aludida —y creo que podemos hacer algo.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó nerviosa. ¿Qué se le pudo haber ocurrido? Porque ella estaba segura que ni volviéndola hacer la pasaría con treinta litros de agua.

Al parecer Sora sabía todo lo que Mariko tenía planeado, porque solo miraba sonriente la escena.

—Vas a pasar todo el día conmigo —no lo pidió, solo lo ordenó. La castaña arrugó el ceño —podemos ir de compras y luego ir a tomar algo. ¿Qué dices?

Ella ladeó su cabeza analizando la propuesta, había quedado con su mejor amiga en darle una oportunidad. Recordó, también, que les prometió a los chicos hacer todo de su parte para que los anteriores incidentes no se repitieran. No quería volverse a enojar con Sora y andar de borracha por la vida.

—Me parece bien —por Sora, por Matt y por Tai.

Mariko aplaudió entusiasmada. —No te vas arrepentir.

(…)

—¡¿Mimi y Mariko juntas? —gritó sin creerlo —¿Juntas de compras? —su novia afirmó —los mayas se están adelantando —concluyó él.

Matt torció los labios y Sora en breve relató que se le ocurrió la grandísima idea de contarle a Mariko el repudio que la castaña sentía hacia ella. Porque, conocía a ambas tan bien, que podía apostar su vida entera que Mariko haría todo lo posible por agradarle a Mimi y ésta por ser tan buena y cariñosa no tardaría en congeniar con la gran persona que es Mariko.

—Las dos son muy parecidas, —siguió contando la pelirroja —ambas son simpáticas y alegres y aman ir de compras —los dos chicos asintieron —Además, Mariko es tan terca con sus objetivos que no descansará hasta cumplirlo y Mimi es tan buena que no tardará en agarrarle afecto.

—En una de esas te pones celosa tú porque Mimi tiene una nueva mejor amiga. —bromeó sin esperar que su novia le golpearía el hombro ante tal osado comentario.

Ambas chicas llegaron cargadas de miles de bolsas, obvio, porque todo el día se la pasaron comprando. Las dos sonreían y demostraban que la confianza entre ellas había nacido mágicamente ante una tarde en el centro comercial. Se sentaron en la mesa que compartían sus amigos, dejando caer todas sus compras en el suelo.

Estaban agotadas, tenían que sentarse y descansar unos segundos.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver que su mejor y su nueva amiga al fin podrían llevarse bien y por qué no, las tres podían salir a divertirse. Tai suspiró, sin creer todavía lo que veía, las dos… es decir, Mimi y Mariko juntas, sonriendo, bromeando y comportándose como si siempre hubiesen sido amigas, la mujer era la creación más extraña. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, ahora las cosas serían más agradables y llevaderas entre todos.

Matt observó a su novia, sonreía y se notaba que se había divertido. Agradeció que su carácter fuera tan dulce y afectuoso para lograr aceptar a Mariko, a quien días atrás odiaba con toda su fuerza. El plan de Sora, para bienestar de todos, salió a la perfección.

—¡Adoro a esta chica! —exclamó Mimi con una enorme sonrisa —¡Es genial!

—¡Nos divertimos tanto este día! —y con el mismo entusiasmo habló Mariko —¡Se tiene que repetir!

Los tres no lo podían creer. ¿Ya al fin todo sería paz y tranquilidad? Las chicas estaban risueñas, era obvio que estaban siendo sinceras.

—Bueno amigos, quedé de ayudar a mi hermano con un trabajo y ya voy retrasada. —dijo Mariko, mientras levantaba sus compras —Nos vemos —se despidió de cada uno dejando a lo último a Mimi—y tú no olvides llamarme pronto.

—¡Ah, claro que no! —rió entusiasta.

—Yo tengo que irme también… Olvidé comprar los materiales para el taller. —explicó la pelirroja, para luego despedirse de sus amigos y de su novio e irse junto con su amiga.

Cuando las chicas abandonaron el lugar, la castaña suspiró con fastidio. —Es una perra —sin importarle de quien era el capuchino que estaba en la mesa, comenzó a beberlo.

Estuvieron a nada de caer de espaldas ante la bipolar actitud de Mimi.

—Pero, pero… si acabas de decir que la adoras —se armó de paciencia para pronunciarlo.

—Ay amor, es para llevar la fiesta en paz —ladeó sus labios —pero no se preocupen, si pude soportarla todo el día quiere decir que mi nivel de tolerancia es alto.

Tai se restregó su mano por toda la cara. —Ya es ganancia saberlo —alzó los hombros resignado.

Mimi era una excelente actriz… que jamás cambiaría. Tenían que aceptarlo…

* * *

Notó como su novia otra vez sonreía sin razón aparente. Llevaba así como 10 minutos, ¿qué cosa tan interesante y graciosa venía en su celular que la hiciera sonreír tanto?

Curioso se acercó más hacia su novia e intentó ver la pantalla del aparato, ella acercó su celular hacia él para que pudiera ver y compartir aquella dicha con ella. —Mira, ¿no es lindo?

¿Qué tenía de lindo eso? Una fotografía de Mimi saboreando feliz su copa de helado, publicada en el perfil de Mariko. ¿Cuál era el propósito de ello? ¿Darle celos tal vez? ¡Él también quería tomar helado! —¿Qué sabor de helado es? Yo también quiero uno…

—¡No! Es lindo saber que por fin Mimi se está llevando bien con Mariko. —sonrió ella. —Creo que ya le tomó cariño.

Tai por su parte prefirió guardar silencio antes que dejar llorando a su novia, o peor aún, salir lastimado él al matarle cruelmente las ilusiones que ella tenía. ¿Mariko y Mimi amigas? Si, claro… Si supiera…

De camino a su departamento tuvo que soportar una larga conversación sobre lo lindo que era que sus dos amigas se llevaran tan bien y compartieran juntas, porque a las dos tenían gustos similares, frecuentaban los mismos lugares, se interesaban por las mismas cosas y blah blah blah… Creyó que en algún momento se callaría y que comenzarían a hablar de algo realmente interesante, como lo era el torneo de fútbol que estaba pronto a comenzar, pero no. Sora seguía hablando, no se calló nunca… Como Mimi.

—Mi amor, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? —preguntó él ya hastiado de tanto escuchar aquellos dos nombres una y otra vez salir de los lindos pero hostigosos labios de su novia.

—¡Para nada!

(...)

Tomó las llaves entre sus manos y luego de dar un prolongado y pesado suspiro se dispuso a abrir la puerta para entrar a la estancia. Creyó que estarían solos, por lo que podría sintonizar algún partido de fútbol, cualquiera servía para distraer a su novia de las fabulosas acciones de Mimi y Mariko, las muevas mejores amiguis de la vida, no entendía como podía empeñarse tanto en lograr que esas dos se quisieran tanto, siendo que posiblemente, si son tan parecidas como ella dice, podrían dejarla de lado, y luego sería ella, y no Mimi, quien andaría suplicando y amenazándolos a ellos dos para no hablarle a la castaña… Sabía que Sora no era una mujer ordinaria, pero era mujer al fin y al cabo, y como tal, tampoco la entendía.

Creyó que tendría paz y tranquilidad. Pero no.

—¿Sabes Matt? Me impresiono de mi misma sobre mi poder de soportar gente tonta.

No contó con que estarían Matt y Mimi, ésta última posiblemente hablando sin parar como lo había hecho su novia durante toda su cita. Quizás juntarlas no era la mejor opción, al parecer las dos estaban muy buenas para hablar y él solo quería paz…

Por su mente se cruzó la fugaz idea de salir nuevamente con su novia a cualquier sitio donde poder estar solos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sora abrió los ojos y sonrió feliz al escuchar la dulce voz de su amada amiga. Además, tenía que decirlo, era un plan completamente carente de lógica y totalmente absurdo.

—¿Y por gente tonta te refieres a quién?

—A Mariko, obvio.

Al escuchar eso Sora, quien había emprendido camino hacia el interior del departamento se quedó estática al escuchar nombrar a su amiga. Tai se mordió los labios sin saber qué más hacer. Sabía perfectamente como iba a terminar todo, Mimi odiaba a Mariko, Sora se enteraría, comenzarían a pelear nuevamente y pasarían meses para que pensaran recién en volverse a hablar.

—Creo que definitivamente mi futuro es la actuación. —volvió a hablar la castaña. —Es que aún no entiendo como no se da cuenta que la detesto, soy bastante buena. —sonrió.

Matt rodó los ojos y suspiró profundo para apoyar completamente su espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón, cuando así lo hizo notó la presencia de su amigo acompañado de la pelirroja, ella se encontraba mirando a Mimi fijamente, pero ella no lo notó hasta que él se reincorporó nuevamente, provocando que la castaña volteara y la viera ahí parada. Su mirada no denotaba ni una pizca de alegría o cariño hacia ella, sino todo lo contrario, ya veía casi como le salía fuego por los ojos, sin embargo, permaneció callada por un largo tiempo, al igual que ella, no quería decir nada, si abría la boca nuevamente estaba segura que la embarraría aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Sora tomó aire y lo exhaló lentamente, como queriendo sacar paciencia de algún lado para evitar que ciertas palabritas que rondaban por su cerebro pudieran escapar de sus labios.

Finalmente, después de mucho pensarlo, habló.

—¿La detestas? —comenzó a hablar la pelirroja. —Si la detestas tanto entonces no deberías engañarla. Le haces crees que te cae bien, que te agrada ¿Y para qué?

—¿Cómo que pasa qué, que no es obvio Sora? —respondió Mimi levantándose del sillón para quedar frente a frente con Sora

Matt apoyó su frente en su mano derecha. Las chicas comenzarían nuevamente una discusión, otra vez él y Tai se quedarían de brazos cruzados sin nada más que hacer. Tendrían que solicitar nuevamente la presencia de Yolei para terminar con aquella absurda pelea…

Todo estaba mal otra vez… Y él sin cigarros para soportarlo.

—No, no es obvio. ¿Qué pasa contigo Mimi? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala?

—¿Mala? ¡¿YO?

—Aquí vamos de nuevo… —comentó el moreno por lo bajo, quizás no tan bajo porque el rubio asintió con cansancio.

Metió su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón, en busca de su celular. Tenía que estar listo lo antes posible para llamar a la pelimorada, sería de vida o muerte su presencia, solo ella sabía como calmar a ese par de fieras locas y hambrientas de conflicto.

—Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien me cambió por esa… esa… ¡YEGUA!

—¿Cambiarte? Estás loca.

Matt botó el aire que mantenía ya un poco más calmado… Decirle "loca" a Mimi no era un insulto tan grande como decirle "gorda". Al menos no armaría un gran escándalo con eso y no necesitaría con tanta urgencia que la nicotina invadiera su cuerpo.

—Puede que esté loca… —habló tranquilamente, según ella, Mimi. Aunque ambos sabían que estaba apunto de explotar en rabia… O llanto. —Pero estar loca no es tan grave como ser una maldita traidora como tú.

Sora abrió su boca indignada y Tai supo que era el momento para que su celular abandonara su bolsillo. Debía estar preparado para cuando comenzaran a pelearse y tirarse el cabello, en cualquier momento. Llevó su vista hasta su pobre amigo que presenciaba la discusión al borde de la histeria, miraba fijamente a Sora y Mimi mientras sus dedos se enterraban cada vez más en los cojines del sillón, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a interrumpir aquella lucha de miradas y palabras entre las chicas, podían salir lastimados sus bellos cuerpos. Podían soportar de todo, golpes, garabatos, paladas, codazos… Pero las peleas de las chicas eran muy distintas a las que ellos acostumbraban a protagonizar.

—¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo? —preguntó harta.

—¡Si! Y seguiré con lo mismo hasta que me expliques como es que te es tan fácil cambiar así de amigas como si te cambiaras de ropa interior.

—¡¿Qué?

Matt abrió con impresión sus ojos hasta más no poder, ésta vez su mirada pasó de su novia hacia Sora al escuchar su reacción ante aquella acusación de Mimi. Luego dirigió sus ojos hasta su amigo, quien cada vez apretaba más su celular entre su mano, presintiendo que cada vez estaba más cerca de llamar a Yolei.

—¿Hablas de Mariko?

—¡¿Y de quien más voy a estar hablando? —gritó Mimi cruzada de brazos, con ironía en cada una de sus palabras.

Sora cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Tai pensó que sería el momento preciso de marcarle a su amiga para que venga corriendo a contener la ira de su novia y de Mimi, en cualquier momento Sora se le abalanzaría y comenzaría a tirarle el cabello, Mimi le correspondería y permanecerían rodando por el piso mientras se gritaban cosas y luego para cuando ellos pudieran separarlas, ya ambas estarían calvas. Sin embargo, la reacción de la pelirroja no fue nada cerca de la que pensó él.

—Mimi, mira… Tú sabes que no tengo muchas amigas, salvo tú, Yolei y Kari. Era la primera vez que estaba sola, sin ustedes… Me sentía extraña y nerviosa, era mi primer día en la universidad, sin ustedes, sin ti. Y bueno… Luego Mariko se acercó a preguntarme algo, comenzamos a hablar, una cosa llevó a la otra y nos dimos cuenta que… Teníamos cosas en común.

Finalizó la pelirroja y Mimi ahogó un grito mientras llevaba su mano izquierda hacia su pecho.

La mirada de ambos se alternaba entre las chicas y ellos mismos. Ya ninguno de los dos sabía como mierda terminaría todo eso…

—Además ella se parece mucho a ti, y yo te extrañaba mucho… Cada vez que hablábamos sentía que estaba hablando contigo, pensé en ti todo el tiempo. —dicho esto Mimi rió descarada y sarcástica al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia otro lado y se volvía a cruzar de brazos.

Oprimió sus ojos y luego volvió a mirar a Sora, desafiante. Tai notó esto y se alistó para llamar a Yolei, había tenido muchas falsas alarmas ya, pero ésta sin duda era lo que gatillaría su llamado. La castaña mantuvo aquella mirada unos instantes, poco a poco aquellos ojos que la miraban fijamente comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas paulatinamente. Era oficial. No entendía a las mujeres…

—Entiendo que te hayas sentido sola, y también entiendo que tienes todo el derecho de tener nuevas amigas… Pero… Es que yo… —mordió sus labios e intentó ahogar un sollozo sin resultados. —Yo siento que… ¡Ella está intentando separarte de mi! —tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Qué? —la mirada de Sora se suavizó también al momento que la castaña había terminado la oración y comenzado a derramar lágrimas. Mimi descubrió sus ojos, mas no así su boca y asintió débilmente. —Mimi, el que ahora sea amiga de Mariko no significa que sea menos amiga tuya… —Mimi seguía sollozando y derramando lágrimas descontroladamente. Que su amiga llorara siempre le rompía el corazón.

—¡Quiere reemplazarme como tú mejor amiga! —volvió a gritar con su voz más aguda que nunca.

Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —Mariko… Ella… —comenzó a decir a medida que se acercaba más a su amiga. —Ella nunca podrá separarme de ti y mucho menos reemplazarte. —Mimi asentía con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, abriéndolos solo cuando sintió las manos de Sora tomar las suyas y la miró fijamente, su mirada estaba igual de cristalina como la de ella. —Eso nunca pasará, porque… Porque nosotras… Somos…

Tanto Matt como Tai veían más intrigados que nunca, si bien hace unos minutos atrás ambos pensaban que tendrían que separarlas de su pelea en el piso, jalándose el cabello y rasguñándose la cara y los brazos, sin embargo ahora, ya ninguno de los dos sabía como terminaría eso. ¿Acaso así eran las peleas de las chicas?

De pronto un mar de llanto de hizo presente, y audible.

—¡Nosotras somos las mejores amigas del mundo! —habló Sora comenzando a llorar fuertemente al igual que Mimi.

—¡Oh Sora! —Ambas se abrazaron y lloraron juntas como si de eso dependiera su vida.

—¡Mimi!

—¡Te amo amiga! —sollozó Mimi abrazando fuertemente a su mejor amiga.

—¡Yo también te amo amiga! —correspondía la pelirroja.

Se mantuvieron así por otro buen rato, abrazándose y llenando de lágrimas el hombro de la otra, además de decirse un montón de cosas en un idioma que solo ellas entendían y que para ellos eran solo un montón de murmullos mal pronunciado y modulados con una voz muy chillona.

Matt se levantó con miedo y caminó hasta quedar a un lado de su amigo, quien notó que ya era momento de volver a guardar su celular, no le haría falta llamar a la loca de Yolei, ya no hacían falta más gritos.

Ya todo estaba solucionado, las chicas eran buenas amigas, se querían, se adoraban, se amaban con aquel sentimiento loco y pasional que llegaba a tal punto de parecer lésbico sin serlo. Quizás esas dos necesiten un tiempo a solas para arreglar las cosas y llorar sin que un par de machos recios arruinen el momento con su increíble atractivo.

—Tal vez necesiten estar solas… —comentó Matt casi en un susurro a su amigo. No quería arruinar aquel emotivo momento de su novia y su amiga.

—Se te acabaron los cigarros, ¿no es así?

—Mierda. —había sido bastante obvio al parecer.

Caminaron silenciosamente hacia la puerta, teniendo sumo cuidado de no realizar ningún ruido muy fuerte que pudiera traerlas de vuelta al mundo real, no querían romper aquel tierno momento de mejores amigas que estaban viviendo ellas, donde la castaña había malinterpretado todo, se había querido vengar de Sora buscando una nueva mejor amiga que no buscaba amistad de parte de ella precisamente, se habían peleado, se habían gritado, se habían arreglado gracias a la ayuda de Yolei, y ahora por poco hubiesen vuelto a lo mismo.

Pero ahora ambos podían estar tranquilos. Mimi y Sora eran las mejores amigas de todo el mundo, ya se lo habían demostrado.

Porque una amistad tan linda como la que habían construido ellas no podía terminar así tan cruelmente. Las chicas habían vivido muchas cosas durante muchos años, se querían mucho, era casi como hermanas. Su amistad no podía acabarse por una estupidez como aquella.

* * *

_Chan Chan! Aquí termina esta historia. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado la lectura al mismo grado que nosotras gozamos en escribirla. Bueno, ¿Quién más intimidante omnipresente y omnipotente que Yolei? Habían agotado los recursos para reconciliar a las chicas y pues la de cabellos morados supo qué hacer, además de que de ponerlas a ellas en su lugar, hizo lo mismo con los HOMBRES! ella RULES. ¡Tres hurras para Yolei! Moraleja: los problemas entre chicas solo los arreglan las chicas, los novios la cajetean más (: preguntaaaaaaaa: ¿Sora y Mimi tuvieron lo que ustedes ya saben? Más información favor de pasar a "Macho que se respeta" (publicidad descarada, es otra entrega especial para todas) para saber en qué termino todo eso. _

_Agradecemos sus lindos comentarios a:_

_**Faty**__, quien para ella solita es el fic ¡GOLOSA! Sabemos que te hacemos reír, disfruta tu juventud, puedes reírte sin parar sin preocuparte de que te de un infarto. Bueno, si tú estás cerca de las 20 primaveras, Len está cerca de sus 40 noviembres :D (No sé si captaste el mensaje subliminal, pero cuando Mimi dice "abuela", iba para ti jojojo, estoy segura que te estás regresando a ver cuando lo dice~~ punto para Roww) Bueno niña, no importa tu edad si tu corazón sigue siendo joven, pregúntanos a nosotras, tenemos 30 y tenemos la mentalidad de unas chicas de 20. También agradecemos a __**IVYMON, **__la única verdad es que pídeme esta solo sirve para hacer reír, nos alegra saber que te carcajeaste con nuestras babosadas y que además, te alegramos el día. Esperamos no decepcionarte ahora y que te ocurra lo mismo. Otros reviews fueron de la linda __**Pía**__, quisiera comentarlos bien estrechamente, pero no termino de leerlos y además mi respuesta estaría más larga que el capítulo XDDD, oye, pero que pinche joda U_U actualizaron fanfiction y da una flojera de los mil demonios subir y bajar para comentar D: esperemos que eso no sea impedimento para tus grandes galletotas. Para consuelo de todos, mi sensualidad es del pueblo, espero no cohibirte. También, agradecemos a __**SophieM,**__ bueno, Tai es Tai. Es guapo, buen jugador y buen actor. Ya tú sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer. JAJA, ojalá y hayas leído este capítulo en un lugar más estable y lejos de gente inculta que te mira raro no más te ríes de la nada. Gracias por comentar. Y por último y no menos importante gracias a __**MimatoxLove**__, que estoy segura tiene una amistad muy íntima con la Lencita del matorral, con sus chilenismos qué yo entiendo cada vez menos, así que no importa, más vale tarde que nunca, al fin y al cabos comentaste, don't worry. Ya tú sabes, lo demás. JAJA._

_Rían, lloren, beban y lean (no todo es diversión)._

_**Row&Len**  
_


End file.
